


From Across the Way

by Apple_tastic



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Music, University, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_tastic/pseuds/Apple_tastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Unexpected Meeting, could fate have brought these two together<br/>what will happen when he sees you from across the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> living alone in a new country proves to be scary and exciting, when you know no one around you, will the man from across the way prove to be more than a fantasty

Chapter One: Coincidence  
Jack had been living in his new apartment for about a week now since moving to America, he had been given an opportunity to do a sound engineering course at one of the universities here and decided to take it up.

 

He knew no one here or where anything was but wanted to try his best to make the most of it.

 

Jack had already tried to talk to some of the people in his building to try and get to know the people he would be around for the next couple of years whilst he studied, but to no avail, most of the people in his building were either elderly couples or young families.

 

Not to say they weren't kind just weren't very interested in some young kid coming to study.

 

Jack didn't let it get him down though he decided that he would roam the main shopping area later today to try and get an idea of what he was in for and maybe even meet some people whilst out.

 

Unpacking some boxes he looked up and out the window taking in the view, though there wasn't much of one, he lived across from another building with a small park sitting in between, though Jack couldn't complain it was the best that he could get with the money he had.

 

Something he needed to think of soon, finding a steady part-time job to be able to continue to pay for everything, though he was on a scholarship for school he would still need money for his living expenses and the money his parents sent him would only last for so long.

 

The view wasn't too bad the sun made the building in front of him look angelic the way it hit the edges from the building from behind making it look like it had an aura.

 

Looking directly across from his room he could see another apartment similar to his, the blinds were open so he could see directly in, he was expecting to find another couple or a family inside but all he saw was a younger man roughly the same age from what he could make out, dark auburn hair with what he could tell was a hint of pink, making him feel less silly about dying the top of his green during a drunk dare.

 

Jack felt fascinated by the man who walked around the apartment obviously having lost something, he couldn't help but stare at him, his body was broad and he was tanned.

 

Jack almost fell back over the boxes when he noticed the man turn and look out his window sure he was seen by the man.

 

Trying to not make it obvious that he was staring he crawled out of the room, he didn't close the blinds because that would be a dead give away, once he made it to the room he got back up and sighed feeling like a complete idiot, “why was I staring anyway?” Jack thought before falling onto the bed and yelling into his pillow, obviously frustrated by the lack of motivation and for staring like an idiot

 

Looking for his keys Mark looked up swearing he could have seen someone looking into his room from across the way, just seeing a flash of green then nothing.

 

Mark shook his head almost like he was trying to rid him of the thought, “why would anyone ever look at me?” He thought whilst throwing pillows onto the floor and digging into the lounge to find his keys.

 

Finally, finding them Mark grabbed his jacket and headed out the front door and down the hall to the elevator.

 

“Could someone have been looking?” Mark began to think, he had been single for so long that the thought scared and excited him.

 

Getting into his car Mark headed off for the day.

Meanwhile, Jack had finally gotten the courage to walk back into his lounge room carefully looking over to see if the other man was still standing there “what is wrong with me sneaking in my own apartment” Jack thought aloud sighing with relief when he noticed that no one was there.

 

Jack didn't really have time to worry about whether or not he was there though he had his orientation to get to and by the looks of it he was already running late.

 

Jack finally arrived at the university parking his car after getting lost twice trying to get here and hopping out to try and navigate his way to the main hall, he had been sent a map to memorise but Jack was terrible at that and had to stop and ask a few people along the way until he reached it, Jack finally found the hall and could hear someone talking inside, speeches must have stared already.

 

Jack tried to quietly sneak in, pushing one of the double doors open to try and get into the back. Successfully pushing it open and slipping in trying to make out who was speaking when the door slipped from his grasp and slammed shut behind him.

 

“Fuck!” Jack thought before turning around seeing a hall full of people staring at him and on stage the one and only man he had almost got caught staring at.

 

Jack eyes bulged out of his head trying to find a way to disappear wishing more than anything that he was invisible right now.

 

Jack let out a small sorry and sat in the closest chair he could find, facing burning red feeling like a complete dork.

 

“Well this was one way to start school” Jack thought before the speech was continued.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this a dream or has reality given him a gift  
> can two unlikely pieces fit together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this just makes me all warm inside, i can just really imagine them both acting this way in this situation

Chapter Two: unexpected meeting

 

Orientation finally finished and Jack practically ran all the way back to his car trying to get away as fast as he could.

Throughout the whole speech Jack could have sworn that the man with the pink hair had been staring at him.

 

As Jack was fiddling with his keys to get his car unlocked a voice behind him sounded “uh excuse me”

Jack turned around and died a little inside, so much for a quick escape, of all the people to find him it was the man he was so trying to not be seen by.

“Ah hey..” Jack said wearily

“Look I know this might seem weird but I am new to the area and was wondering if you maybe could show me around?... No-no pressure or anything you don't have to if you don't want to” the man said

 

Upon closer inspection Jack could see how well detailed the man was, he was strikingly good looking, and the pink on top of his head just made him cuter.

Jack blushed and let out a small laugh “aha, well I uhm actually am new here to so that makes two of us”

The man rubbed the back of his neck before continuing “oh cool, well then maybe you'd like to go exploring with me?”

“Uh sure..” Jack started baffled by what was happening “oh uhm I'm Jack by the way”

 

The mans eyes lightened, he must have been nervous as well before he let out a giggle “well hi Jack I'm Mark, it's nice to meet you” Jack smiled the name suited the man perfectly.

 

Jack had said how he was going to check out the shopping circle in the centre of the city and if he would like to come he would be more then welcome.

 

On the way there the two chit chatted idly about themselves Adam why they were here

“Oh so you are going to be doing audio engineering, that's cool I'll be doing performing arts, maybe you will be doing the sound for the shows?!” Mark had said excitedly

“Yeah maybe, god it's good to finally find someone to talk to, everyone in my apartment is either old or a family”

 

Mark laughed and Jack couldn't help but smirk “yeah I hear ya, I think someone across the way might be around my age they had green hair….kinda like yours”

Jacks face reddened to a deep Crimson “I..I wasn't staring. I promise I was just unpacking and noticed you is all” Mark looked at him and burst into laughter Jack didn't know if the man was crazy or think he was joking.

 

“So I wasn't seeing things, it's okay I know I'm devishly good looking, it's hard not to stare” Mark said winking at Jack, making him turn a deeper shape of red.

 

The two were exploring some of the shops talking about their interests were and what they were going to be doing whilst studying, Mark said how he had found a job at a little radio station near the edge of town and that they were still looking for some more workers and that if he wanted he would put in a good word for him. Jack was so excited and thanked Mark a million times.

 

Jacks stomach rumbled and that's when he realised he hadn't eaten all day and it was now around 1:30pm, Mark must have heard it because he had turned to him and said “why don't we take a Break and grab something to eat, I'm starving”

 

The two decided to eat some nachos that were from the New Mexican shop.

 

“So you are obviously not from America so where are you from?” Mark asked Jack

“Uh yeah I am from Ireland, been here for a week” Jack said rubbing the back of his neck

“Oh wow you weren't joking when you said you were new” Mark laughed making Jack settle some more.

 

Mark was looking around the centre seeing what shops there was trying to decide where they should go next whilst Jack sat there completely mesmerised. Jack didn't think he had ever seen such a beautiful man before, his eyes tracing every feature on his face.

Jack felt his heart begin to race the more he looked at Mark trying to understand what about him made him feel so exposed.

 

Mark turned and looked at Jack about to point out a music shop he had noticed when he saw Jack staring at him, Mark blushed a deep red and wasn't sure if Jack had noticed so quickly turned away, coughing trying to signal that he was going to say something.

 

Jack quickly stopped staring realising Mark was trying to say something hoping to god he wasn't seen looking at him.

 

“So.. So uh you wanna go check out that music store next” Mark asked watching as Jacks face turned red “ _is he seriously staring”_ Mark thought to himself hard to believe someone as cute as him was actually looking at him, it was coincidence enough that he saw Jack in the hall today let alone knowing they lived directly across from each other.

 

After checking out the music store they decided they should probably call it a day, Jack found that Mark didn't currently have a car and had taken a bus to the university so decided to drive him home seeing as they lived across from each other.

 

They exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet up again after classes tomorrow to hang out again.

 

The two headed back into their respective building both feeling giddy about how the day turned out, not knowing the other was feeling just as happy as the other.

Reaching their room giggling and waving when they noticed each other in their lounge room.

 

Jack hopped into bed earlier then he normally would, so excited about seeing Mark again tomorrow, his whole body buzzing with anticipation.


	3. Messy Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ever thought food and music could bring two people together.  
> Well it could but who ever thought it could in such an UN-orthodox way  
> Will things go as swimmingly as they hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a giant smile plastered across my face as I wrote this chapter, was such a good feeling to write again after so long, I hope you can feel the fluff because I could :)

Chapter three: Messy Plans

 

The next day Jack was up and ready to go excited for many reasons, one it being his first class today and was ecstatic to see what he will learn, and because he gets to see Mark again today which he was fan girling hard over.

 

Leaving his apartment building he looked over towards Marks building to see if he was outside or not, almost wishing he was, hoping to see him again even though they would be seeing each other this afternoon.

 

Alas Mark was not there and Jack hopped into his car and drove over to the campus, this time he asked someone straight away for directions and had them point out on his map where to go, not wanting a repeat of the day before.

 

Jack found his class room a lot easier this time and headed inside watching as students bustled together in small groups chatting amongst themselves, one of the things he was going to have to get used to around here, almost everyone knew each other, most of the students at the university either came from music high schools in the city or from colleges that were in the vicinity of the university, so Jack was going to have to either suck it up and do his best to get through the next few years alone, or he would have to try and befriend some of the people in the groups.

 

But for today he would just concentrate on his new classes, the day went rather quick, he only had two classes to attend as it was only the first week in and they were just getting an introduction into each of their subjects.

 

First he had an introduction into production, he would learn to use a sound board and all the other tech that came with it, which Jack loved, he had bought himself a small sound board back at home and was excited to use one, they were even going to be working with the ensemble students to help with their performances, which was really exciting.

 

During his gap between his two classes Jack decided he should wander for a while and get a feel for the campus so he wouldn’t get lost anymore.

 

Somewhere between finding the cafeteria and the schools idea of chilli cheese fries Jack had stumbled into the ensemble building.

 

The sweet sound of music was echoing through all the corridors of the building and Jack bopped along happily munching on the fries trying not to make too much of a mess as he walked through one of the corridors, stopping when he heard a voice like no other, deep yet soft at the same time.

 

He had to find the source, looking in each door to see what it was, who it was that made that amazing sound.

Looking into one room through the doors window he saw Mark standing there next to the piano singing, his body swaying slightly from side to side.

Marks voice sent shivers through Jacks body, leaving Jack fixated on him, watching as each note left his mouth, then the song ended and quietness filled the room, before bursting into a buzz of cheers and clapping.

 

-

 

Mark turned around to put his papers down and noticed Jack standing at the door mouth wide open, blushing he waved a little at the Irish man, letting out a soft chuckle when he saw Jack realise he was being stared at almost head butting the window.

 

Mark walked over and let Jack in greeting him with a hand shake laughing again seeing the state the Irish man was in, covered in cheese and chilli sauce on his cheek.

Mark lifted his hand up to Jack’s cheek wiping it off, lingering just a bit too long almost like he was caressing the younger man’s cheek.

 

Feeling the warmth grow in Jacks cheek Mark pulled away letting out an awkward noise he could only believe was the sound of a strangled horse.

Jack stifled a laugh before he went as red as a tomato and burst out laughing

“Gosh Mark I didn’t know you were a descendant from a cow, oh and I didn’t know you sang, well you told me you sang but you never said you were good”

 

“ahaha thanks, I guess, I uh have been singing for a few years now I’ve been taking lessons” Mark said bouncing on the tips of his toes

“So I see you found the cafeteria or should I say it found you?” Mark said raising an eyebrow examining the food that seemed to have fed more of Jacks shirts than Jack himself

 

Jack looked down and saw all the sauce that seemed to have dripped off of the chips and onto him, embarrassed he tried wiping it off with one of the napkins in the plastic bag he had been given to hold the food, only it made it worse spreading the sauce around

“fockin hell, I look like a child” Jack said abandoning the idea of cleaning himself up

 

Mark looked at him and laughed “hey it’s alright well all have our flaws, mine just happens to be cooking”

 

“Ya can’t cook? Like at all?” j\Jack said surprised

“Well unless you can class toast and microwave meals as cooking then no” Mark said smirking

“Wow I didn’t see that coming, how do you stay alive?” Jack said slightly in disbelief

“Uh mostly take-away hah” Mark confessed

“Oh no, that is not happening, I do not care what I have to do I will cook you dinner if it means you won’t live on take-away” Jack blurted out

“Is that a date then?” Mark chuckled

“Uh hah..” Jack choked out before trying to save the situation “m-maybe, what’s in it for me?”

“Well an evening with moi for starters, how’s 7?” Mark joked

Taking up the opportunity to spend more time with this man Jack smiled and proudly said “it’s a date then”


	4. Let's Get Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decides to teach Mark to cook will it go too plan?

Jack was so nervous about dinner tonight, he had been running around all afternoon trying to make sure they had all the ingrediants for their meal he didn't really know what Mark liked and disliked so he decided on crumbed chicken with home made chips and salad, something basic yet better than a frozen or bought meal.

  
"Fock I hope I have everything" Jack said rummaging through the grocery bags to make sure he had everything.

  
Finally sure he hadn't forgotten anything Jack went to get himself cleaned up.

  
Jack had been in the shower no less then five minutes when he could hear knocking on the door, jumping out of the shower and snatching a towel wrapping it around his waist.

  
Looking at his watch that was sitting on the sink it read 6:18pm, "still early Mark shouldn't be here" Jack thought walking through his apartment grabbing a second towel as he walked out of the bathroom to dry his hair with.

  
Meanwhile the person at the door continued knocking "hold on I'll just be a minute" Jack said nearing his front door.

  
Jack opened the door slightly trying to keep his obvious nakedness out of view "oh Mark hi!..I uh wasn't expecting you yet uh come.. come on in I .. uh am just gonna run and get dressed" Jack rambled trying not to hyperventilate

  
"Uh sorry I'm early I just couldn't wait any longer.. I mean I had nothing to do and I just thought I'd pop over" Mark replied slowly

realising that he had caught Jack off guard "sorry I.. I can come back" Mark said about to leave

  
"NO No no no no.. uh you don't have to leave come in I uh I'll be back just sit down and wait I'll be two minutes" Jack said throwing the door open and grabbing Marks arm.

  
Mark could now fully see just how off guard he had him, seeing Jack standing there in just a towel water still dripping from his hair leaving ringlets on the side of his face as the hair clung to it.

  
"O..okay uh I'll let you just go get dressed then" Mark said feeling his face heat up seeing Jack’s body so exposed and close to him.

  
Jack realized he was still in just a towel and flushed a deep crimson but didn’t let go of Marks arm pulling him into his apartment laughing awkwardly as he then went down the hall apologizing for not wearing anything.

  
Mark sat on the lounge looking around the room seeing things to do with music and games everywhere, he noticed a photo sitting on a small coffee table picking it up to see Jack and a girl next to him they seemed close, Mark felt his heart sink, he never began to think whether or not he was in a relationship.

  
Jack walked back into the lounge seeing Mark holding the photo frame deciding to say something, he didn’t want Mark getting the wrong idea and thinking he was seeing someone “that’s my ex we just didn’t fit together, but we are still friends she lives in Denmark now but I still hear from her every so often”

  
“oh uh hey sorry nice shirt” Mark said unsure of how to respond to that trying to hide his smile “you are going to get sick if you don’t dry your hair properly” Mark said jumping up and walking over to Jack who was half assardly drying his hair “give it to me I’ll do it” he said grabbing the towel and bring him closer rubbing his hair with it trying to make sure it was drying properly.

  
Marks face was dangerously close to Jack’s and if he moved closer closing the distance he could have easily kissed him. He thought about it lingering forgetting all about drying his hair before snapping to attention fumbling with the towel.

  
“uh so shall we start dinner, I thought maybe I could teach you something so if you need to cook something if I’m not around you can.. uh not that you have to eat with me all the time or what I just want you to eat properly.. and I uhm I’m gonna go get stuff ready” Jack said mumbling feeling himself heat up, he felt so embarrassed.

  
Mark let put a soft giggle, could this man get any cuter, following Jack into the kitchen he rolled his sleeves up, the last time he cooked anything he ended up with spaghetti sauce everywhere.

  
“okay first off we need to crumb the chicken so we need flour, egg ad bread crumb” Jack stated grabbing bowls out of the cupboard and putting them onto the bench “okay ill put the bread crumbs in this one put the flour in that one for me please”

  
Mark started to pour the flour, a little too quickly “ah I should have told you to pour it slow ” Jack said watching a puff of flour spring up into the air into Marks face as it hit the bowl fast.

  
Jack burst into laughter looking at Mark covered in flour to which Mark grabbed some and threw it at Jack “hey that’s not fair!” Jack yelled still laughing.

  
Throwing bread crumbs and flour back and forth the two laughed until their stomachs hurt and decided it would probably be best to start cooking before they had no ingredients to use.

  
Jack was so pleased with the outcome shining with glee as he set the table ready for them to eat the meal they made together.

  
“wow this is actually really good” Mark said enthusiastically taking a mouthful of the chicken and smiling at Jack.

  
“of course it’s good we made it, you did really well Mark you are a natural” Jack said smiling back enjoying the meal they had made together.

  
Once dinner was finished and they had washed up, Mark insisted on helping even after Jack protested that he was a guest and to go sit down, they watched a movie together.

  
They had decided on jurassic park laughing and talking about how the quality was compared to new movies.  
By the time the movie had finished and they had talked for hours after, they finally noticed the time it was going on 11:30pm  
“oh gosh look how late it is I should probably get going” Mark said looking at his watch getting ready to get up when Jack grabbed him

“why not stay the night, I mean it’s late and all” Jack asked and Mark smiled and agreed quickly though trying not to sound too excited


	5. Sleepless night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the night go as smoothly as dinner?, are they moving too fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a ridiculously long time since ive added to this  
> Life happens haha but here we are with another chapter only 2 years late  
> Hope i can still do it justice

Still trying to hide his excitement about staying the night Mark excused himself to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind himself Mark looked into the mirror and let out a massive sigh "calm down its only one night, its not like your sleeping in his bed, you don’t even know if he is interested in guys" he shook his head slapping his cheeks a few times trying to steady his nerves, he really didn’t want to misinterpret this kind gesture for something more only to be disappointed.

Meanwhile Jack was rushing around the house looking for some blankets and spare pillows for the pull out for Mark to sleep on worrying if he was over stepping a boundary by inviting him to stay the night, hell it'd only been a few days since they met but it was like they were magnets constantly pulling them closer together.

Jack looked up the hall wondering if Mark was okay in there having been in there a while before blushing bright red at the thought of him in his bathroom.

"Oh god what the hell is wrong with me, stop thinking bad things you seem like a teenager in heat, get a grip Jack!" He thought throwing the pillows onto the lounge before walking off to find some clothes Mark could borrow for the night. 

Mark finished washing his face in a final attempt to calm himself down before walking back out, noticing Jack through a slightly ajar door rummaging through some draws probably looking for something for him to wear, feeling a little creepy like he was spying Mark rushed down the hallway into the lounge room seeing the blankets and pillows Jack had gotten for him feeling a little disappointed for stupidly hoping of sharing a bed.

Mark turned hearing Jack walking out into the room seeing him holding a maroon shirt and some black track pants

"Here you can wear these its be more comfy than sleeping in those tight jeans" Jack said handing the clothes to Mark suddenly really aware of just how tight those jeans were and how they caressed his curves outlining them so obviously

Blushing he turned and pointed to his room gesturing Mark that he could change in there before going into the kitchen to get a drink to distract him from the thought of those tight jeans.

Mark thanked him and walked into Jacks room closing the door behind him unbuttoning his top, he looking around the room taking it all in as he changed  
The bed was a mess and Jack was clearly not finished unpacking seeing the boxes littering his floor, Mark pulled on the shirt Jack had given him to wear breathing in deeply smelling Jacks scent all over it making him think of Jacks skin touching it just as his is now, making Mark get goose bumps he quickly put on the pants and left the room before he had anymore lewd thoughts.

Jack almost choked on his drink when he saw Mark walk out in his clothes, Mark was a little more built than himself so it sat snug on his body

"What does it look funny?" Mark asked suddenly feeling self conscious "No-no you look great" Jack quickly said trying not to stare so much

"So uh you wanna watch something or head to bed?" Jack asked hoping to spend some more time with this gorgeous man. 

"Ah yeah sure what do you want to watch?" Mark said glad that Jack wasn't going to head to bed so quick. 

The two got cosy on the couch which they had decided to pull out so they be more comfortable and were going through Netflix to see what to watch, deciding to watch some random horror movie.

The two of them had sat at opposite sides of the couch trying not to invade each others space as the movie slowly kicked off, the first jump scare had them both gripping the arms of the couch trying not to seem weak in front of the other.  
The next scene had Mark actually jump back into the seat, Jack laughed and jokingly asked if he needed a cuddle to calm him down. Mark blushed and softly punched him in the shoulder making them both giggle childishly.

Throughout the movie the two of them gradually got closer and closer with each scene and by the end of it they were huddled into each other backs glad the movie was over.

"Wanna put something on to relax after that" Mark giggled,  
Jack nodded and put on 'Lord of the rings the fellowship of the ring' one of his favourite movie series and the two leaned further into each other, about half an hour in and the two had already crashed, sleeping comfortably through the rest of the night.


	6. Blissful mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will be instore in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since i started writing again i just don't want to stop and heres another chapter already ♡

Chapter 6 Blissful Mornings  
It must have been about 5 in the morning when Jack stirred feeling the spit wet against his cheek from where he had been drooling in his sleep.

Sitting up he realised he had fallen asleep on the pull out and not in his bed, he turned to see Marks peaceful face sleeping still beside him. That’s when Jack realised that Marks hand was tightly gripping his shirt which made things a little difficult as the feeling of needing to go to the bathroom was starting to kick in as it usually does when you first wake, but Jack dared not move a muscle he did not want to wake Mark, he looked like a sleeping prince he looked just so perfect with his pink curls softly laying across the top of his face.

Jack without a second thought almost like instinct reached over and brushed the bit of hair covering Mark's eye out of the way stoping to stare at his face studying each valley and peak of his features as if it was an incredible landscape, like the ones you only see in movies or postcards the ones that take your breath away, he got to his lips perfectly curved pink like cotton candy.  
Jack began to wonder of they were soft and sweet like cotton candy too, he had to try really hard not to let temptation kick in drawing back into his original position.

A few minutes past before Jack couldn't handle not getting up and decided to quietly ease of the lounge carefully pulling free from Mark's grip trying not to wake him.

Once he was free he quickly ran to the bathroom to relieve himself cursing for having so much to drink before bed last night, he would have woken much later still against Mark if he hadn’t.

Once he was finished in the bathroom he decided to come into the kitchen to see what he could make them for breakfast looking through his fridge he realised he didn’t really have much, he hadn’t really gone shopping.

Jack hadn’t thought about things for breakfast when he grabbed the ingredients for dinner, he didn’t think it would have gotten to this point so quick. He turned to check if Mark was waking at all and when he was confident he was still deep asleep he grabbed his jacket and key and headed out deciding on grabbing some coffee and breakfast from the little cafe he'd noticed around the corner when he first moved in.

It was about 5:50am when he got there realising he was much to early the place didn’t open till around 7 he decided to head down to the little supermarket on the corner, that at least opened at 6.

He grabbed some milk and an assortment of breakfast food not to sure what Mark would really like and went to pay.  
After dawdling a bit he reached his apartment just as it was going on 6:30, quietly letting himself in seeing Mark still out he crept into the kitchen and began to prep for breakfast, well he would be but first he had to find the coffee machine, and some pans oh and some plates he knew he really had to unpack a bit more.

Finally having everything he needed to cook he began he put a pot of coffee on and started on some toast and bacon.  
Coffee and butter the smells mixing together in Marks nose roused him from his slumber sitting up he could hear clunking and plates and cutlery coming from the kitchen, Mark walked into the kitchen to find Jack cooking breakfast, he looked so cute in his little apron, he could get used to waking up to this.

Jack looked up and noticed a sleepy Mark walk into the kitchen the hair on the back of his head fuzzy and sticking out all over “good mornin, Hungry?”  
Mark smiled rubbing his eyes still waking fully and nodded “mornin” Jack walked over with a mug of hot coffee as Mark made himself comfortable at his breakfast bench his feet barely touching the floor.

”d'you want any milk?” Jack asked handing the mug to Mark who thanked him “yeah sure just a little” Mark said grabbing the mug and sitting it in front of him  
“how was your sleep?” Jack queried as he turned and grabbed the milk passing it over to Mark as the toast popped   
“yeah it was good uh yours?” Mark said taking a sip of his coffee.

Jack while buttering their toast “sleep is for the weak haha nah it was fine, sorry I fell asleep on the couch with you”   
Mark blushed “its fine its your place you can sleep wherever you want” 

The two sat down and ate breakfast together talking about all kinds of things, things about their childhood and where they grew up and what they were planning on doing after school.  
“you can use the shower if you want, and I'm sure I've got a spare toothbrush you could use” Jack said as he clears away their plates

“thanks a shower would be great” Mark said whilst offering to help only to be told no and to go shower  
Mark went into the bathroom pulled off his clothes and hopped into the shower feeling the warmth of the water wash over him, what a great time it had been not only did he get to have dinner with this cutie but he even got to stay the night and have breakfast with him. He wished this day would never end.

As he hopped out he turned to grab a towel only to find an empty rack “crap what am I going to do” Mark thought trying to find a way he could dry himself, after searching the cupboards in the bathroom he realised he had no choice but to ask Jack to get him a towel so he opened the door a crack and yelled out “uh Jack, uhm co-could you bring me a towel”

Jack turned hearing Mark yell out “oh man I'm so sorry I forgot to put some towels in there I'm coming sorry sorry” he rushed up the hallway opened up the box he'd grabbed one towel out of lazily the night he moved in and had just washed and reused rather than unpack and grabbed out some towels .

Jack got to the bathroom door and knocked “uh I have the towels” Mark reached out and grabbed one of the towels pulling it in as fast as he could whilst thanking him only he didn’t get just a towel he got Jack the fabric twisted and stuck in the clasp of Jack's watch on his wrist pulling the towel and himself into the bathroom the speed knocking them to the ground.

Mark soaking wet with nothing but a bit of cloth to cover him lying there with Jack atop him fumbling his words trying to apologize “oh my god are you okay Jack” trying to help Jack up without exposing himself.

“haha I'm okay I'm just stuck to your towel” Jack said as he sat up untangling the thread from his watch before looking down at Marks glistening body “uh I- I'll get out so you can get dress oh go- your bod- uh wow.. sorry I won't look” Jack fumbled his works jumping up and running out of the bathroom closing the door behind himself.

Trying to slow his breathing Mark hopped up quickly dried himself, got dressed and walked into the lounge room to find Jack.

“hey its fine it was my fault anyway don't stress” Mark said trying to make sure things were still okay, he walked up to Jack and out a hand on his shoulder  
Jack turned “yeah yeah nah I'm fine I just didn’t want you to feel embarrassed, Not that you should feel embarrassed you like amazing I mean fantastic uh I'm gonna go shower now” each word quickening as he spoke before rushing into the bathroom and sinking to the floor against the door sighing heavily.

After finally finishing in the shower and calming down Jack emerged feeling a little less stupid and a lot fresher “so uh you got any plans today” he'd asked   
“actually I’ve got a class to head to..but I could give you my number and we could talk later if you want” Mark said can’t help but noticing the disappointment on Jack's face when he said he was busy he cant lie and say that didn’t make him feel good.

The two exchanged numbers and Jack walked him down to the street stopping to say goodbye he leant in for a hug nervously thinking he'd be pushed away only he wasn't and for just a moment the two were mixed in each others warmth and scent leaving each other wishing for more.

“thanks for all that” Mark said before waving goodbye and heading off. Jack watched him till he couldn't see him anymore before heading back inside to go through his day looking forward to when he would see him next.


	7. Don't Do That To Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will bring these two closer, maybe just life or death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my favourite chapter to write yet and hope i wrote it as well as it seemed in my head

The boys both ended up being really busy over the next few days. Jack finally (mostly) unpacked everything and found a job at a local record store.

Mark got a job at a little cafe as a barista and had his singing lessons twice a week. Not to mention their classes had increased so finding time for hanging out decreased more and more, but that didn't stop them from texting none stop, in between classes, on their breaks, whenever they could.

They never seemed to be apart from each other even though physically they couldn’t feel further apart.

They would stop and say hi whenever they saw each other on campus and waved whenever they noticed each other across the way, when they'd leave open their blinds.

On occasion when their classes matched up they'd walk to campus together to try spend more time together.

But apart from that they didn’t get to spend a lot of time together.

Just over a week had gone by before they finally saw each other again, and not in the most conventional way.

You see, Marks Class organised to go out in an attempt to get to know each other better seeing as they’ll have to do more ensemble work together. What had started as some simple karaoke got a little messy.

One drink, then two, then four. At first, it was just harmless fun, dancing and singing, really bad singing.   
Things got louder as the night got later and Marks texts to Jack got even more confusing. 

He'd told Jack he was going out for a few drinks with his classmates and slowly each text got more jumbled as the night went on .

He started sending things like “yoyre the sweetest candything in all of theuniverse sprinkles ofd sugar on my taster” and “ur a godfriend Nd soical im atractex to yoy”.

Both of which had Jack blushing and laughing hard, trying not to get himself into trouble with his manager at the record shop. He only had about 20 minutes left till he could head off.

At some point Mark misplaced his phone somewhere between the bar, bathroom and stage. Mark had gotten up to sing drunk in love, coincidently Mark felt exactly that.

It would have been around 11 when Jack got the call, he'd been heading back from a Korean place he'd decided to have dinner at with someone from class. He pulled over to answer.

“hello is this Jack?” he heard barely through all the noise behind the unknown voice.

“yes this is, where’s Mark?” he said knowing it was Marks number coming through.

“uh that's what I'm calling about, he's like really drunk and none of us know where he lives” the voice said

“oh, okay uh I know where he lives I'll come grab him, whereabouts are you?” Jack said before the two worked out where they were. Jack headed over.

10 minutes later and Jack pulled into the car park of a little bar on the edge of town. Walking in he could already feel his heels sticking to the floor from countless spilt drinks, the lighting was dim and the sound of pool and chatter echoed around him. There was one more thing, he could never mistake that voice for anyone else's.

Looking around and up towards the stage he could see Mark singing, well trying to sing titanium but it looked more like a really bad contemporary dance.

Pushing through the crowd he got in front of him and tried to call him down, when someone walked towards him “ah Jack I presume, we've been trying to get him down for about an hour now. We are headed home but we didn’t want to leave him by himself like that, but none of us knew where he lived” 

“sure, no worries I can get him home, but how’d you know to call me?” Jack asked the man “oh, well I found Mark's phone and his phone log is all just your number, so I just assumed you’d know what to do. By the way I'm Kevin ” Kevin said reaching out his hand.

Jack blushed. Was he really the only person he was talking to? he shook his hand and the two attempted to get Mark down.

“Oh look it's a tree inside, wow how'd you do that!” Mark said stumbling down off the stage pointing to Jack's hair. “How'd I do what?” Jack said pulling Mark into his arms.

“How'd you grow a tree on your head?." he giggled, reaching up and playing with his hair “its soo soft."

Jack laughed and said goodbye to Kevin, reassuring he would let him know he'd gotten Mark home safe turning with Mark to get him out of the bar.

“Guess you had a good time huh.” Jack said leaning Mark against his car as he tried to find his keys to unlock it.

I had lotsa fun I danced” Mark said trying to stand up and grab Jack.

“hey! just stand still will ya, I need to get you home.” Jack said trying to get Mark back against the car only to be pulled on top of him against it.

“Your eyes are like pools, I wanna swim in them. oh! but I I don't like deep water, but don't tell Jack I don't want him to laugh at me.” Mark said pressing his fingers against Jack's lips.

“Don't worry I won't tell” Jack said laughing whilst he finally unlocked the car.

It took another 10 minutes before he actually got him into the car with his seat belt on, and finally they were on their way home. Mark played with the radio changing it from station to station, stopping and singing along every once in a while before he tired himself out and leaned back into the chair.

 

Jack pulled into the carpark of Mark's apartment and turned the car off before trying to wake Mark, only he wouldn't wake, he was growing very warm and very red in the face.

Jack shook him, yelling his name and slapping him in the face trying to wake him. After trying for a few minutes he quickly turned the car back on and drove as fast and safe as he could to the hospital.

Jack got to the emergency car park jumped out of the car and ran around opened the door. He started pulling Mark out yelling for someone to help.

Two close by paramedics noticed Jack yelling and came over to help, they grabbdd the gurney from the ambulance they were setting up for their shift.

A little while later and Jack was sitting in the emergency room, waiting to hear from someone about Mark who'd been taken out the back. 

Jack had told them he'd been out drinking with friends but didn't know how much he'd had or if he'd eaten or taken anything.

He was shaking scared he was going to lose someone whom he'd really started to like, how could this be happening. His chest hurt thinking he'd never have the chance to let this become anything, nothing even got the chance to start, Jack was angry this didn't feel fair.

It was nearing 1am the next day before he heard any news, a nurse came over and woke him up telling him he could come and see Mark now. 

Painfully he pulled himself from the hard plastic chair in the waiting room and followed the nurse out the back towards the inpatients, she explained that they had to pump his stomach and that he was never supposed to have had any alcohol to begin with.

The hospital had been able to bring up his medical files when they found his i.d. stating previous procedures and incidents where this had occurred and he'd already been warned not to consume any.

Jack was just relieved to hear he'd be okay, but would need to rest and keep hydrated for a few days before he'd be back to himself. 

Walking into Mark's room his heart almost stopped, seeing him lying there looking sickly pale. The nurse had advised him that he'd have to leave soon as he wasn't immediate family and can't stay. 

Though Jack pleaded with the nurse to at least let him wait until Mark woke, he didn't want him waking and being alone.   
Reluctantly she agreed and went to grab him something a little more comfortable to sit on.

Jack sat up for as long as he could before drifting off to sleep. It was 8 in the morning before he woke again , feeling better having stayed with him knowing he wasn't gone. Another nurse had walked in to check on Mark's vitals, he'd been told the situation and let Jack stay. The nurse smiled telling him things were looking better.

Jack decided to go for a walk to get himself a cup of coffee real quick and use the bathroom so he wouldn’t have to leave Mark when he wakes.

It was close to 9 before Mark finally was conscious “where am I?” he'd said groggily.

“you're in the bloody hospital!” Jack said a little more angrily than he meant “why'd you do that, they told me you aren't supposed to drink!” he almost cried.  
“I..I'm sorry I just didn't want to be seen as the party pooper, how could I tell them I'm too Asian to drink.” Mark replied half assedly as he tried to sit himself up unsuccessfully.

“Don't do that to me!” Jack yelled “do you know how worried I was yo..you wouldn't wake up, I thought you were gone!” he'd said actually beginning to cry.

“Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry, I was stupid. I just I don't know why I did it but I'm sorry okay.” Mark pleaded.

Jack sighed heavily “you're lucky you're so bloody damn cute.” letting out a giggle and reaching out to hold Mark's hand.

Mark smiled his face blushing, his silly charm coming through as he spoke “well I am the great Markimoo.” he joked and the two laughed.

“you owe me ‘MARKIMOO’” Jack laughed. “Okay fine go to dinner with me.” Mark said.

“As long as your not cooking then fine!” Jack joked. “it's a date!” Mark sang out and the two smiled together blushing a deeper red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick fix, if there are still mistakes please feel free to tell me.  
> I won't get any better without the help haha


	8. Rest and Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the stars predict good fortune or confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late.  
> It was a long sunday yesterday, had heaps to do.  
> And my little one hasnt been feeling very well and has been clingy  
> Hope its enjoyable, really took my time with this one to make sure it was easier to understand, that and i had ideas for future chapters getting mixed up in my head

It had been about two days since Mark was released from hospital, Jack had kept him company making sure he didn’t overwork himself.

Mark had to practically push Jack out the door just to get him to take a break before he'd be the one on bed rest.  
Not that he wasn't both grateful and ecstatic to have him here with him, he just needed some time alone so he could process the whole ‘DATE' thing.

“Did I really ask him for a date!?” Mark whispered to himself. “Where the hell could I even take him to”.  
Mark still felt crappy and really wasn’t meant to go anywhere for a while, so he came up with a plan.

Jack felt really guilty about leaving Mark alone, but he'd promised to look after himself too.  
He came back to his apartment to put on some fresh clothes and take a shower, Jack had been in the same pair of cloths since he brought Mark home from the hospital. 

The warm water never felt so good till now, finally calming down after that whole ordeal Jack let the water wash over him, letting it soak into his sore muscles.

It was worth it though, Jack knew it was worth it. Heck he even got a date out of it, what was a date like with Mark? Was it just a joke? Jack wasn't sure but was excited to see what was to come now that they were closer.

Jacks hand tingled at the thought of how he held on onto Mark's at the hospital. Things must have been going well for them for Mark to let him do that right?

After Jack's shower he walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Opening the fridge door all he found was some expired milk, two eggs and what he thinks used to be a head of lettuce.

“wow, has it really been that long since I've gone shopping?” Jack thought.  
Knowing he had no food in his fridge, he could bet Mark was low also, might as well go grab some food for himself and Mark.

Down at the grocery store Jack had grabbed himself a trolley and began to shop. He grabbed two lots of pretty much everything and headed to the check out.

“Shopping for your girlfriend?.” The cashier smiled scanning some bath salts. Jack turned a deep red, “he's not my girlfriend.”  
“Oh, sorry, boyfriend then?” he smirked. “We aren’t dating” Jack stuttered. “Yet!” the cashier joked, laughing as he had seen how drawn back Jack was by the response.  
“Sorry I'm just teasing” he added. “Ah, okay hah” Jack squeaked.  
He payed for his things and as quick as he could left the store and headed back to the car.

The drive back was quiet and lonely, at least Mark wasn't unconscious in his car this time though. Jack quickly stopped by his apartment and dropped his half of the groceries off and headed over to Mark's.

Mark was almost finished setting up his plan when he heard the door. “Shit!, what's he doing back so soon.” Running over to the door he almost tripped twice, but somehow made it unharmed.  
It was just the delivery guy “hi I’ve got an order for a Mark?.” “yes, that’s mine” Mark said paying the man and bringing in the Indian food he'd ordered. Walking towards the kitchen the doorbell rang again, he must have forgotten to give him something.

Only it was Jack standing in the doorway holding grocery bags, “Jack you're here, and you’ve got groceries?” Mark said looking down at the bags in Jack's hands.

“Uh, yeah I thought you’d need some food for the house seeing as you can’t really go anywhere.” Jack said, smiling childishly “can I come in?.”  
“Just give me one second, I've just got to do something.” Mark said, closing the door in Jack's face before turning to quickly finish his plan.

Mark reopened the door and stepped aside, revealing to Jack a dark lounge room with a tent made from bed sheets in the middle. There were Christmas lights and candles adorning the walls and tables around the tent.

“What’s all this?” Jack asked, stepping into Mark's apartment. “This is our date” Mark began  
“Seeing as I can't take you anywhere for a date, I brought the date to us, I've got Indian food.” Mark exclaimed, hoping to have impressed him.  
“You did this for me?” Jack said, looking to Mark, who nodded, smiling, extending an arm towards to tent for Jack to follow.  
Jack walked over to the tent to find it full of cushions and blanket’s, perfect for cuddling.

“So I’ve got Indian for us for dinner, a bunch of popcorn and some movies for us to watch” Mark pointed out gleefully.  
“How on earth did you do all this, you looked like death this morning” Jack replied.  
“Well firstly, thanks me and death are well acquainted, he does my makeup every so often” Mark winked “secondly, it's not much but I really wanted it to be special. I love space and when I was little and sick, I used to make a tent in my room, and had a projector of the stars, it was magical to me. I’m hoping it’ll be magical to you” Mark bubbled.

“it's incredible!.” Jack smiled as Mark pulled the shopping bags from his hands ushering Jack into the tent.

The two sat and enjoyed some Indian take away, Jack joking about how he was glad Mark hadn’t cooked for them. Mark had put on Wall-E for them to watch.

Full bellied and relaxed they sunk into the pillows and nestled into each other sides.  
“Thanks Mark, this is incredible” Jack said, leaning over to Mark kissing him on the cheek.  
Mark grew warm, he could feel the blood rise in his face and neck. “Yeah, you’re welcome.” He tried not to stare too much, but Jack's eyes were calling him.

“Has anyone ever told you, your eyes are like pools?” Mark inquired. “Yes, a little drunk fairy told me.” Jack laughed. “Oh Gosh, what else did I say to you?.” Mark pleaded, knowing he must have been referring to himself the night of the bar.  
“Don’t worry, you didn't say much to me. But you did text some funny things “like um, oh you drank the goose water? Apparently it tasted like fire” Jack held out phone showing Mark the text he had sent him while drunk.  
“Can I just crawl into a hole and die now?” Mark said ashamed.  
“Well, as long as it's just a small hole, then I could climb in and pull you out easily” Jack giggled moving closer to Mark.

The two burst out into laughter, their bodies warming as they moved closer. They were almost pressed up against each other, their faces so close they could kiss.

And then it happened, Jack leant in closing the distance between them. He pressed his lips against Mark's and it was like the world stopped moving just for that moment, like all the bad in the world just fell away.

It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below Marks ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Mark ran his fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest.

He wished it would never end, but that only happens in fairy tales. Jack's phone began to ring, “sorry, I'll be quick,” he said, kissing him one last time before crawling out of the tent to get his phone.

Mark watched as Jack answered the phone, he could tell it must have been serious. He could see the lines form on his forehead and his eyes darting around, he must have been searching for an answer to whatever was happening. He couldn't hear what Jack was saying properly, but managed to catch the end of what he was saying “-okay calm down I'll come get you.”

Jack hung the phone up and walked back over to the tent kneeling down, “hey Mark, I'm really, reaaaaally sorry a friend of mine is lost near the city, they just got in from the airport. I promise I'll make it up to you”.

He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't disappointed, but what could he do his friend needed help and he loved how kind and giving he was. “it's fine Jack it seemed urgent, we can do this anytime. Go save your friend from the big city.”  
“Thank you soo much Mark, you're the best, I’ll call you later okay!”. Jack leant in and kissed Mark again, holding for just a moment so he could remember the feeling of his lips against his own.

And then he was off and Mark was left alone, in a huff, he fell back onto the pillows and covered his face with his arm to hide the tears. “Why am I crying? It's not like I'll never see him again, he’s just going to help a friend.” Mark yelled out “god I feel so stupid” throwing a pillow across the room, knocking down some of the lights hanging above the television.

Mark lay there the rest of the day binge watching whatever he could find on Netflix before falling asleep, the warmth of Jacks kiss still lingering there.


	9. Jealousy is a Mean Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever say something you don't mean and instantly regret it?  
> He knows exactly what that meant  
> Can they still fix this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer than others, the wording had to be just right, writing such sad things was hard.  
> I was very easily distracted when writing this chapter and had to keep rereading the lines to remember what i was doing.

Finally back at school Mark felt like he could float through the corridors, it was like he'd gone to heaven and each cloud was just a perfect memory. He hadn't gotten the chance to see Jack since their date three days ago, but he'd spoken and skyped him a few times.

Jack had told Mark his friend was staying with him for a couple of day's because their hotel reservation fell through and they had no clue where anything was here. He thought it was sweet of him to offer to put them up for the time they were here, of course he didn't really know much about this person Jack was looking after.

Mark and Jack had made plans though to meet up at a party that was happening this weekend at one of the seniors houses. He couldn't wait, this would be their first time in public together with people they knew.

“What'll I wear?, how will I introduce him to my friends?” Marks mind was going wild thinking about all these silly questions.

Everything just seemed so easy now, like it was all falling into the right places and he could just do anything he wanted.

Mark copped an earful from Kevin for never getting in touch after the outing, he apologized and promised to treat him to lunch for all the trouble he caused.

Classes went by like a breeze and soon enough it was lunch time. Heading to the food court Mark and Kevin looked for a place to sit and eat. “God I hate when it’s school holidays, there are too many people” Mark complained.

He scanned the food court to see where they should grab food from, and then there was a flash of green. “Was that Jack?!” Mark thought, his heart beginning to pound in his chest.

It was Jack, he was taking his friend on a tour of the local areas so they could find their way around while Jack had classes.  
“Jack!” Mark yelled out, waving wildly to grab his attention. 

And as soon as his heart began to flutter with excitement it came crashing down, sinking to the bottom of his stomach. Walking towards them was Jack, and a very pretty girl. Who was this person with Jack? And why did they have to be a girl? Mark thought.

“Hey Mark, Hey Kevin, fancy seeing you here” Jack said, shaking Kevin's hand and reaching in for a hug from Mark.  
“Hey Jack, thanks for letting me know this boofhead was okay” Kevin said, lightly pushing Mark's side.

“Haha yeah I know I'm sorry, but to be fair I did call you once I got him home, it just happened to be a different time then expected ” Jack said guilty.

Mark was standing there quietly studying the girl who stood beside him awkwardly, if he could even call her awkward. She looked like she came out of a magazine, her fair skin and brown locks that sat perfectly around her shoulders.

“You going to introduce us to your friend?” Mark said aloud, too nervous to look into Jack's eyes.  
“Oh of course, Guys this is Signe, she's here from Denmark, Signe this is Mark and Kevin, they go to the same school as me” Jack said.  
“Hi, its nice go meet you, sorry for stealing Jack from you guys” Signe smiled.  
“Did you want to join us for lunch?” Kevin asked, gesturing for them to sit.  
“Thanks that would be great” Jack said, grabbing a seat.

The three boys spoke about an upcoming performance, Jack's class would be assisting the seniors with the sound. “So what song are you gonna—” Jack began, before Mark cut him off. “So how do you two know each other?”, Mark asked, staring intently at Signe, waiting to see what the answer would be.

“We uh, actually dated for a little while” Jack said, he went flush in the face and broke eye-contact with Mark.  
“Yeah, for about a year, but we meshed better as friends” Signe added, smiling.  
“Dated? Wow! How'd you ever let this one go” Kevin teased.  
“hah, we just didn't share the same interests” Jack said, enunciating the last word, catching a glimpse of Mark, hoping to make it clear he wasn't interested in her at all.

The four shared a peaceful lunch, as much as Mark wanted to hate her, he couldn't, she was just so damn likable. After Kevin left Jack and Mark walked Signe to the train station, she was heading off to see an art museum and Jack couldn’t go with because he had a class at the same time as her tour.

“Thanks for lunch Jack, and it was nice to meet you Mark” Signe said, waving as she hopped onto a train.

“Soo, I've got some time to kill before my class actually starts, and I know your next one doesn't start till three, I was hoping we could hang out” Jack said excitedly. “Really?!, I'd love to” Mark beamed.

Jack and Mark decided they'd head out to the campus park so it wouldn't be so crowded and could talk without the need to shout or repeat themselves.

It was a peaceful day, the leaves on the trees were mixtures of brown, orange and yellow. Those that had fallen lay below creating a carpet of colour. The air was crisp as the first signs of winter began to hit.

They sat upon a hill looking out at the view of the city on the skyline. So many people doing so many things and yet here these two are, so ordinary yet special. Like a fantastic story about common people doing common things. It made sense and didn't all the same. 

“So how long is Signe staying?” Mark questioned, he rubbed his palms against his thighs, nervous. “She’ll be here till the end of the week, she's leaving after the party this weekend, thought I’d give her a taste of the campus party lifestyle before she goes” Jack answered. 

“Oh, she’s coming to the party, cool” Mark whined sarcastically. “Yeah I know it was just meant to be us, but she's leaving the day after and I really wanted to make sure her time here was good” Jack implored. 

“Oh god, no don't say sorry, I get it you want her to have fun, we can hang out anytime, its not often you see your EX-girlfriend” Mark interjected.

“Are you jealous?” Jack questioned, leaning forward turning up to see Marks face clearly as he answered.  
“What no, why would I be jealous!” Mark choked out, turning away from Jack.

“No? Then why do you look like your sulking” Jack asked. “I'm not sulking, I just think its weird you hanging out with your ex so much” Mark answered. “why is it weird? We're friends now, I don't like her like that” Jack added

“Oh?, then why couldn't she just have stayed with you for one night till she got another hotel?” Mark argued.  
“Wait, you're not jealous, but she can’t stay at my place? That just doesn't make sense Mark” Jack stated, turning and sitting on his knees, facing Mark to see his face properly.

Mark was fuming, he stood up “Look, I just think you're spending too much time with someone your not even dating, we were.. we are. Ugh, look just forget about it” Mark ranted.

Jack was angry, why was Mark so upset, he thought things were going well between them, this was ridiculous, he was either jealous or crazy.

“What do you want me to do kick her out on the street? just because we dated doesn’t mean I still like her, as far as I'm concerned I thought we were” Jack stood getting in Marks face.

Mark was going to hate himself for what he was about to say “Dating? hah we had one date, which you bailed on, for her, get off your high horse, who’d be jealous” he hissed, feeling his own heart break.  
Who was jealous? He was of course and he knew that, why was it so hard to admit.

Jack stepped back, thrown off by what Mark said, did Mark really mean it? Why was he being like this.

“So that’s how it is, is it?” Jack seethed. “Yeah that's how it is” Mark added.  
“Well fine, and just so you know Jealousy is a mean friend” Jack sneered, before turning and storming off.

Mark fell to the ground crying , you idiot, what were you thinking? why do you always do this? Mark thought. He couldn't believe what he said, he'd ruined the first great thing about moving here and now he'd have to sit across from his apartment and see him everyday, like torture.

Jack was frustrated, he arrived back to his apartment slamming the door behind him. He blew off his class and curled up into a ball, crying all afternoon. When Signe arrived to find him like this, she rushed over to find out what happed.

“I'm so sorry if I knew it was going to cause you trouble I wouldn't have stayed here” Signe added after Jack had explained the argument that happened  
“Please don't say sorry, he's just being a jealous baby” Jack wept.  
“Maybe I shouldn't come to the party this weekend” Signe interjected.  
“What? No you have to come, I promised to show you a good time, please don't leave me alone” Jack pleaded.  
Signe promised she’d come, she got up and decided to find ways to help cheer him up.

She walked over to the window to close it and the blinds, noticing Mark standing at the window across the way, she shook her head and closed the blinds. She made him some coffee and put on some comedy movies and they sat there the rest of the afternoon.

Mark had stood at the window for about an hour trying to see Jack, hoping it had been a terrible dream, that all that didn't just happen. When he noticed Signe come to the window, she looked upset, “Crap” Mark breathed as she noticed him.

She shook her head at him and closed the blinds. Nope this definitely happened, Mark thought. Mark went away from the window and walked to his room, falling onto his bed. Mark cried until he fell asleep.

The days leading up until the party seemed to just drag on, every time one noticed the other they turned pretending they didn't see each other.

They were both miserable. Their worlds felt turned upside down. How could they go from cloud nine to bust in such a short amount of time.

Party day arrived. Jack and Signe were ready to go, she'd managed to get him to smile a few times and they planned on having a good time regardless of the situation.

Mark on the other hand had decided not to go, he didn't want to be around a bunch of drunk idiots having a good time when he felt like crap. Only he didn't get a choice. Kevin had forced him to come along, he told him he wouldn't let him sit in his apartment for a minute longer even if they stayed for just 10 minutes.

And so the four were on their way to a party, the best remedy to heart break, loud music, messy adults and Alcohol, lots of alcohol.


	10. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party was finally here, will they finally sort everything out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter today. This chapter should help clear up any questions about anything.  
> Feel free to ask me any other background questions, sometimes i have all the answers in my head and just don't know how to work them into the story. Prepare for some fluff in the following chapter when it comes out

Jack and Signe arrived, they had to park a block away just to be able to get there. These seniors knew how to party, they seemed to know a lot of people.

Walking into the living room Jack ran into some of his other classmates, he introduced Signe to them and they chatted idly.

Kevin was dragging Mark by the arm, begging him to cheer up, that whatever happened will sort itself out and to just have a good time.

“Do I really have to be here?” Mark asked.  
“Yes, we have had the honour of being invited to one of the great seniors parties and we are not going to miss out on it” 

They walked into the kitchen, people everywhere drinking whatever concoction of alcohol was filled up in the glass bowl on the counter.

Kevin grabbed a cup for himself and offered Mark one, he shook his head no and walked out into the lounge room where he saw Jack and Signe standing together. Turning around and heading back into the kitchen, he really wanted to disappear.

Jack whilst listening to one of his friends talk about a band they all liked drifted off when he noticed Mark walk in, his heart ached when he saw how tired and gloomy he looked. It was all his fault and he knew it deep down.

“Hey, are you okay? Do you want to go outside and get some air?” Signe asked, “Yeah, that'd be great” Jack said before following Signe as they made their way out to the patio.

They found a wicker chair and sat down, Jack looked down into his cup watching the dark liquid swirl, sighing he leant back.  
Signe couldn't take it anymore “ugh, please don't hate me, I cant sit here and see you like this anymore.”

“I'm sorry, I, I think I made a mistake, I shouldn't have asked you to stay, I'm sorry-“ Jack began before being cut off.

“No, I'm the one that's sorry, I took advantage of a bad situation, to be honest my hotel reservation never fell through, I cancelled it. I just got dumped and we were meant to come here together , and when I had to catch a plane by myself I couldn't help but think of how you and I once promised to com here together. I know it was a long time ago, I don't know, some part of me hoped you might still feel something for me. And when you asked me to stay I jumped at the idea, I shouldn't have, you were confused and upset and I threw myself at you. This isn't like me and I know you don't like me anymore. You love him, god anyone could tell you that, since the day you picked me up from the airport all you could talk about was him and how amazing you thought he was. And seeing you get so upset about him I knew I had to let you go” Signe breathed fast, she felt like a weight had come off of her shoulders, as she rambled and got everything out in one big clump before she imploded.

“You're right, I do love him, and I don't think I can function properly without him, I'm sorry” Jack said glumly.

Signe said one last goodbye and caught a cab, she had booked a hotel for tonight while Jack showered earlier this afternoon and was to return to Denmark tomorrow, Jack felt something stir and knew he had to find Mark.

Mark sat at the bottom of the stairs holding a cup of the mysterious liquid, he just wanted to drink away everything, but something kept stopping him, that's when Jack found him.

“What do you think you're doing?” he yelled “you know you can't drink, do you want to die?!” Jack was furious.  
“Leave me alone, I can do what I want” Mark said, pushing Jack out of the way as he walked towards the front door.  
“No I wont let you, you can be angry at me I don’t care, but I wont let you do this to yourself” Jack pleaded, trying to grab the cup.  
Mark screamed, throwing his cup and running out the door, Jack following behind.

“God why do you care? Why is it such a bother to you what happens to me? Why don't you just leave me alone!?” Mark screamed, tears streaming from his face.  
“Because, Because I love you, you idiot. You are all I can ever think about, I see your face in everything I do and I Don't want that to ever disappear. Please, I'm begging you, please can we just talk” Jack pleaded.  
“Fine, talk then” Mark barked.

Jack led Mark down the street to a little children’s park and the two sat on the swings. It was quiet for a while, before Mark broke the silence.  
“Say what you want to say already"

Jack sighed and took a deep breath “look, you have every right to be angry at me, I broke your trust. It was wrong of me to bail on you that day, especially because I didn't tell you who it was. I'd be lying to you and myself if I didn’t say hearing and seeing her brought back memories. But it's been three years since we were together and I don't, I really don't like her like that anymore. It was wrong and stupid of me to ask her to stay. I should have at least spoken to you about it first before inviting her to stay” Jack admitted.

“Yeah you should have, and you didn't ” Mark said cross.

“I know and I'm sorry, I panicked, I was scared you'd distance yourself if you knew she was my ex. Mark I was serious when I said we didn’t share the same interests, as in SEXUAL interests. I wanted to try dating a guy, and well that doesn't really work when you're in a relationship with a girl” Jack continued.

Mark was beginning to calm down. “Okay maybe I would have but I’d still have rathered you'd tell me, not hide it, was I not supposed to find that suspicious? And okay yeah I was jealous, but could you blame me. A pretty ex from your past suddenly comes back and I was supposed to not feel threatened, we'd had one date, things were only just starting, so I was scared that it could just stop and you’d stop caring about me” Mark sighed.

“I could never stop caring Mark, I need you, you make me a better person, I knew from the first time I saw you from across the way, that you’d be the one” he took a breath before continuing “All I ask is you give me a second chance, let me show you I really care, that you’re all that I want” Jack finished.

“But what about Signe? Won’t she be upset?” Mark asked

“Mark, Signes gone, I told her it was a mistake that I asked her to stay and she left, and right now all I need and want is you” Jack said, looking deep into Mark's eyes.

“I'm still angry, but fine you have one more chance Jack, I cant go through something like this again, I can't go through another bad relationship. I've had enough of them for a lifetime, I want us to be different” Mark pleaded.

“I promise you, you will never be sad or scared again. I'll make it up to you, and do whatever I have to, to earn your trust again” Jack promised.

He stood up, hopping off the swing and bending onto one knee in front of Mark.

“You are everything to me and I will never let you go again” Jack said grabbing hold of Mark's hands

Mark began to cry, his emotions jumbling together, he was happy and sad, angry and confused and he wasn't sure how he should feel in this moment. All Mark knew was that he loved this man and was willing to give him another chance.

Jack leant up and wiped away the tears from his cheek.

“So you love me huh?” Mark smirked, leaning into Jack's hand, breathing a sigh of relief.

“I do, and I mean it, I really do love you Mark” Jack said before pulling him into a kiss.

Jack pulled back for a moment and spoke “and just so thing's are clear and there is no confusion, Mark, will you be my boyfriend?”  
Mark laughed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “ yeah I will” he said before leaning back into the kiss.

They sat for a while on the swings holding hands, they spoke and discussed anything that still worried them. Jack explained that it was Signe who made him realize just how much he loved Mark and as much as he wish none of this had ever happened, he couldn't help but be grateful for it in a weird sort of way.

He spoke about how Signe had been the one to leave Jack because she could tell he wasn't interested in her or her gender anymore, and the heartbreak of leaving someone he did care about, even in a platonic way, was too much and he hadn't dated any one since and after trying to find someone for a while he decided to move out here.

Mark admitted he had trust issues and that it wasn't all Jack's fault, he told Jack about his previous relationship and how it was abusive. It was hard revealing these things but they believed for things to get better they had to be honest with each other, no matter how small or silly it seemed.

Once they both felt calm enough they decided they'd ditch the party, Mark went back in and said goodbye to Kevin, letting him know he was leaving early, and not to worry that he'd be with Jack. Jack went and got the car, coming back around to pick him up.

They went back to Jack's place nestled on the lounge and watched movies. They had promised to spend as much time with each other as they could, starting with tomorrow, they had the whole day together.

And together they fell asleep, knowing that every thing was going to be okay.


	11. The day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When rain gets you down, you get down with the rain.  
> Or atleast make the most of a wet day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said prepare for fluff, and thats how it started. And the next thing i knew that happened, oops. My hand had a mind of its own haha. Either way i hope you all enjoy it, i still have big plans for this story, all good don't worry

The sun shone through the blinds illuminating the room with an orange glow, the wind had picked up outside and the smell of rain hung over the town.

Much like last time Jack woke first, only this time he didn't worry about being too close to Mark, instead he nestled into Mark's side, he breathed in deep, he could smell cinnamon and something sweet, marshmallow?.

Jack kissed Mark's cheek gently, smiling as he watched him stir and with sleepy eyes turn toward Jack. “mornin” Mark mumbled.

“good morning, wants some coffee?” Jack asked hopping up, laughing as Mark tried to hold him back.

“yeah coffee would be great” Mark huffed giving up on his hold.  
Whilst Jack made them both some coffee Mark decided he'd quickly use the bathroom. 

After washing his face he looked into the mirror “wow, I actually don't look half dead now”, he dried his face and walked back out into the kitchen “looks like its gonna rain” Mark said, looking out the window seeing the clouds start to come over them.

“yeah supposed to rain for the next few days” Jack added   
“really?” Mark asked and Jack nodded in response, walking over with their mugs. 

“what'll we do today if it rains?” Mark inquired.  
Jack thought for a moment, “ well would you rather stay in, or go out?”  
“uh, stay in I guess” Mark replied.

“okay, well how's this sound. First we can play some video games, maybe some board games, then watch some movies and pig out on junk?” Jack suggested  
“that sounds perfect” Mark smiled, leaning his head on Jack's shoulder as they sat at the breakfast bench.

Their morning was quiet, they had a simple breakfast in the kitchen before moving into the lounge room.

Mark jumped onto the lounge, sitting with his knees up against his chest, he smirked and watched as Jack set up the Wii console to play some Mario kart.

“Perv” Jack chuckled, looking behind him to see Mark staring.  
“I'm not a perv, but how can I not stare when my boyfriends looks like this” Mark smirked, laughing and screaming as Jack ran over and jumped onto the couch next to him, grabbing and kissing him.

“yeah well you're gonna have to unglue your eyes from me, because I'm about to kick your ass in Mario cart” Jack giggled.  
“like hell you'll beat me!” Mark exclaimed.

Jack and Mark are both very competitive in their own ways and after getting a draw of 2 each things got serious, well not really.

Jack was sitting on his knees, actually he was barely sitting, Jack was leaning so far forward that he'd almost fallen off of the seat twice.

Mark on the other hand kept purposefully bumping into Jack to try and throw him off.

In the end Jack won the tie, jumping off of the lounge cheering “I won, I won. Hah! I told you I'd kick your butt”

Mark threw the pillow he'd been leaning on hitting Jack in the side of the head. Laughing hard at Jack's face, before Jack smacked him in the shoulder with the same pillow.

“You dare challenge me? The great sir Jack to a duel of pillows?!” Jack dared, giggling under his breath.

“I do, you may have beaten me at racing but I'll win this duel!” Mark bragged, jumping up on the lounge and grabbing the pillow on the other side of the lounge.

Jack chased Mark around the lounge room, the two smacking each other with the pillows, laughing their heads off.

Mark jumped and screamed as Jack jumped in front of him after he'd gotten in front of him, Mark turned so fast, trying to run up the hallway that he misjudged the distance between the actual hallway and the wall and smacked straight into the wall, knocking himself back into Jack and the two came tumbling down.

They laughed so hard, and continued to laugh until their stomach hurt.

Meanwhile outside the first drops of rain began to fall.

After finally calming down Jack helped Mark up and kissed Mark's forehead, which was glowing red from where he hit it. “come on Rudolf” Jack joked, pulling Mark onto the lounge “how bout you try and beat me at something else, preferably something you won't lose an eye in”.

They played some various other video games before a weird sound stopped them in their tracks.

“hungry are you Jack?” Mark asked, poking Jack in the stomach making him giggle. Jacks cheeks lit up red, “hah, you heard that did you?” Jack smiled, shyly.

“I think China heard Jack” Mark teased, “should we stop and eat something?”.  
“yeah I guess, feel like anything in particular?” Jack asked, getting up and walking into the kitchen.  
Mark shrugged and walked over to the window, the rain was pelting down now. 

Jack looked through the cupboards and fridge and turned back, well we could have plain spaghetti with squishy tomatoes, or we could quickly run to the mart down the road” Jack said holding a box of spaghetti sticks.

Mark cringed, “well I hope you got an umbrella” Mark said, pointing outside. “oh come on, a little bit of rain isn’t going to hurt us” Jack laughed. He would regret not taking the car when they first got back.

Mark and Jack had to run from shelter to shelter just to get down to the mart and must have looked like a bunch of teenagers on a dare out in the storm. 

By the time they actually made it back to Jack's apartment they were soaked.  
Jack quickly put the grocery bags in the kitchen and grabbed Mark's hand pulling him into the bathroom.  
He grabbed a towel and started to dry Mark's hair for him, he'd been standing their shivering like a lost puppy who didn't know where to go.

“your gonna catch a cold” Jack said, wiping Mark's face with the towel.  
“yeah, well so will you, should we just have a shower?” Mark asked, pointing to the shower.  
“that actually sounds like a good idea” Jack said, turning the tapes on and getting the water warmed up.

Jack turned back to Mark, standing there, his shirt so wet it stuck tight against his body. “le-lets get you out of those wet clothes” Jack stuttered, coming over to Mark once again.  
“only if your joining me” Mark breathed, pulling Jack closer.

Jacked put his arms around Mark and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, stopping to kiss his chest.

Mark stood there topless breathing heavy, pulling Jack in closer, pressing his lips against his own before helping Jack pull off his shirt.

A few moments later and the two stood there stark naked. Mark shuddered feeling rain water from his hair drip down his back.

Jack opened the shower pulling Mark in with him, standing underneath the water, feeling the warmth engulf them.

“you're absolutely gorgeous” Jack whispered into Mark's ear, before biting his ear lobe, slowly kissing down his neck, stopping at the point where his shoulder met his neck, sucking hard leaving a deep purple mark behind. Marks voice broke out, a quiet moan escaping his lips.

Mark looked into Jack's eyes, his breath shaky. He grabbed Jack, kissing him deeply, their tongues and saliva entwining.

Jack pushed Mark against the tiles, making Mark yelp out and push into Jack at the cold sensation of the tiles on his back, before Jack pushed him back, leaning into him.

Each kiss Jack placed upon Mark's lips more urgent than the last. Marks nerves sending tremors across his body, covering him in goose bumps.

Jack turned his head to kiss the other side of Mark's neck, when Mark turned also, the two smacking their heads against each other, they let out small laughter. Looking into each others eyes, the passion strong within them. The warm water almost feeling cold against their now warm, yearning bodies.

“Maybe we should slow down?” Mark smirked, his hand resting on Jack's lower back. “hah yeah, this probably isn't the most romantic places for our first time” Jack hinted, looking at the small shower they stood in.

Jack leant in for one final kiss before they finished washing up.  
Jack then led Mark into his room to grab some clothes. Grabbing his most comfortable clothes and handing them to Mark.

Once dressed Mark grabbed Jack's blow dryer and helped dry his hair, the two swapping once Jack's was dried.   
“As much as I loved seeing you out of clothes, I don’t want to ever not see you in mine” Jack smiled, ruffling Mark's hair as he finished drying it.

Together they made some pasta to eat and warm their bodies, not that they needed any help doing that and watched movies for the rest of the afternoon.

“maybe we should go out in the rain more often” Mark joked.  
“yeah, maybe we should” Jack agreed and cuddled into Mark's side.

This certainly was the perfect way to spend a rainy day together


	12. Hot Coffee and Broken Mugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet aroma of coffee is very tempting, but so is love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little late, the next few chapters will be more relationship building leading up to big moments.

It had been about a week since their rainy evening and things were finally starting to settle back into a normal routine.

Their classes continued to run them down with countless assignments, and work began to pick up as they prepared for the winter rush that’ll happen in about a month, though they were getting the winter weather hit earlier this year.

Jack and Mark had been pretty inseparable since that day, often sleeping at each others place when they had similar scheduling.

They hadn't really told anyone that they were dating, but apart from Kevin they didn't really make many friends during their first half of the semester. Not that they were worried, they had each other and that's all they needed.

Speed up to Thursday afternoon, Jack had decided he would surprise Mark by coming to pick him up from work, Mark was in the middle of being trained to work the coffee machines.

Jack walked into the cafe, the bell ringing on the door as he stepped in, quickly sitting at the closest table so Mark didn’t see him.

It wasn’t too crowded, yet their was a lot of noise. Jack could hear the sound of arguments and crashing coming from the serving desk.

He couldn't really see what was happening, but had an inkling that things weren't going too well.  
Mark would 100 percent agree with that, if he'd been asked, instead he had to actually live it.

He wasn’t doing too well with his training, his hands were covered in bright Band-Aids hiding tiny cuts.

Over the course of the afternoon Mark had already broken four mugs, three plates and spilt a whole jug of hot coffee on himself and the floor. His manager probably would have blown up much worse if it wasn't for the fact that Mark had never worked the coffee machines in his life and had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Mark on the other hand wanted to crawl into a ball and die. He felt like he'd failed and begun to wonder if he should have gotten a job somewhere else.

Marks manager decided to let him leave early, more for the safety of the rest of the mugs than for Mark's dignity. Mark went into the backroom and took of his coffee soaked apron whilst grabbing his backpack.

He shyly emerged and tried to quickly leave the cafe whilst he still could without being a blubbery mess. Only before leaving he saw Jack sitting at the table and almost melted into the floor, every bit of control that he'd had over his emotions disappearing.

Jack jumped up and grabbed Mark and pulled him out into the street, trying to hide Mark's crying mess of a face. 

Once he was around in the staff parking Jack pulled Mark's chin up to see his face “hey what happened?” he asked, earnestly.

Mark could barely speak between the tears, before squeaking out a few audible noises “broken.... hot....angry”

“hey calmed down, it cant have been that bad” Jack comforted Mark, wiping the tears from his face “now take a deep breath and tell me again what happened”.

Mark breathed in deep, choking back some tears before speaking again “it was horrible Jack, I broke a heap of mugs and then when I was trying to make a groups order of coffee I dropped and spilt the coffee all over myself, so I had to make it all over again and my manager was so pissed, it looked like she wanted to strangle me”.

“oh Mark, its okay, you're going to break a few mugs before being awarded top barista of LA” Jack smiled softly, cupping Mark's face.

“yeah but...” Mark began before Jack cut him off “shh, no buts, unless you're talking about my butt, then no buts, you will be fine I promise.” Jack said, making Mark crack a smile.

“I’ve got an idea!” Jack began, a bit too excitedly.  
“what is it?” Mark asked nervously.  
“I cant tell you, look, I’ll drop you home, you get cleaned up and into something comfy and head over to mine in like an hour and I’ll show you, okay?” Jack said, opening the door for Mark to hop into his car.  
“fine” Mark sighed, climbing into the car.

Jack dropped Mark off in front of his apartment block, leaning out of his window kissing him goodbye “ill see you in an hour, now cheer up and smile for me, please” Jack said before driving off.

An hour passed and Mark walked over to Jacks apartment, he had thrown on some trackies and an old t-shirt. His eyes still red from crying. When he knocked Jack opened and presented his idea.

Jack had the kitchen set up, some cute kitchen signs, an old coffee machine and his dining table set up like they are at the cafe. “I thought you could practice here, it may be easier to get the hang of it, if you were in a relaxed familiar place” Jack said holding Mark's hand and pulling him in.

He picked up an apron and brought it over to Mark, slipping it over his head, kissing him softly.  
“and don't worry, they are plastic mugs, so you cant break them” Jack smiled, his eyes watching Mark lovingly.

“so I guess this is what it felt like when I surprised you, huh” Mark said, turning a bright red.

“hah, yeah I guess, now come on, its cold and I've just stumbled into your little cafe, and I want some coffee, soo will you serve me? Pleease!” Jack giggled and ran over to the dining table when Mark nodded yes.

Mark nervously walked over to Jack's counter and turned on the coffee machine that Jack's had gotten, “where did you even get this machine?” Mark asked  
“I found it in a little op shop, had to fight this hipster for it” Jack laughed

Mark smirked and picked up one of the plastic mugs “uh so what kind of coffee do you want” he felt a little silly, but also really content and calm.

Jack pretended to order the most extravagant coffee he could think of, not that he'd drink it normally, but so Mark could practice he would today, for him.  
Mark played along “coming right up sir” and began. He took it slowly, being very careful not to mess anything up.

Jack hummed along to the music he had put on softly to make it seem more like the cafe and watched Mark work, he seemed calmer and he really hoped this would help.

Mark slipped on a plastic bag Jack must have missed when setting it all up and dropped the mug, luckily it was both plastic and empty.   
Only rather than being upset about falling again he laughed. At first he wasn't sure why, but it made sense when he saw Jack rush over almost toppling over his chair to get to him, that it was thanks to him that he could fall or drop something and not be sad and it was because he had Jack to help pick him up every time.

Jack lifted mark up, apologizing for missing the bag and promising he didn't intentionally sabotage him. 

Mark couldn't stop laughing and barely was able to tell Jack not to worry, that he was okay and so was the plastic mug.  
Once Mark had calmed down he breathed in deep and smiled, staring at Jack.

“what, do I have something on my face?” Jack asked

“heh, no, I just want to say thank you” Mark replied

“thank you? Thank you for what?” Jack asked puzzled

“thank you for always lifting me up” Mark answered

“well I couldn’t very well leave you on the floor” Jack giggled

“that's not what I meant and you know it” Mark laughed, pulling Jack in and resting his head against Jack's

“I know, I know” Jack laughed as well. “now where is my coffee?” Jack giggled, smacking Mark on the butt as he walked back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later and Mark walked back out with two mugs full of delicious looking coffee.

“Wow! Look at this, you're incredible” Jack beamed, holding his mug up, looking at the intricate design Mark had put on the top of the foam.  
“aww shucks, you're soo sweet” Mark chuckled, the deep sound rumbling through his chest.

Jack took a sip of his coffee, the warm liquid gold running down his throat, heating up his body. “mm, that was good” Jack said, setting down his mug on the table.

Mark laughed loudly “I can see that” he reached over and wiped away the foam that had been left on his upper lip.

“wow, this is like Deja vu” Jack gasped. “what do you mean?” Mark cocked his head like a puppy.

“remember that day I found you singing?” Jack asked

“yeah you made a mess of your shirt with, ah what was it again?” Mark said pondering, when they both said it out loud “chilli cheese fries!” and they burst into laughter “okay I can see the Deja Vu now” Mark added.

“thank you again for this, really” Mark begun “it really helped”. 

“you don't have to thank me Mark, I just hope you're more relaxed now, and if you ever feel stressed or nervous we can do this again” Jack said.

And the two sat peacefully drinking their coffee, smiling at each other. The rain outside softly hitting the window encasing the two in the moment.


	13. Practice makes perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magic of snow, and a sweet little Irishman to make things all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired and here's a other chapter today  
> This one made me feel all warm inside haha.

Mark and Jack had been going out for about two months now, which meant they were coming up to the winter break in a couple of weeks. 

Assessments were getting close to their due date and the annual Christmas dance was coming up and that meant prepping for the performance selections.

Each year a number of students get the chance to perform in front of all the students and teachers at the Christmas dance before school closes for a few weeks.

Mark was really excited about this, because this year they were giving freshmen the chance to audition.

Mark was doing much better at work and even got employee of the month last month, his manager said he'd hit a record of only 3 mugs broken the whole month.

Jacks boss had given Jack the chance to run the radio station upstairs for a few weeks over the winter holidays, because of how well he worked in the record shop.

They had finally clicked with different groups in their classes and slowly their circle of friends got bigger. What was great was that a lot of the friends Mark had made were actually already friends with a lot of the friends Jack had made, which meant hanging out as one giant group got easier, so Mark and Jack were pretty much always together.

Mark had been fretting for weeks trying to pick a song for the audition, but was too nervous that it’d be either boring, to cliché or way too much.   
Though Jack had been trying to convince him that anything he chose would be great.

Jack and Mark had headed into town to try and do their families Christmas shopping early, now that their pay checks were actually adding up and that they no longer had to live on pasta, noodles and takeaway, it was easier.

“what do you think I should get my brother?” Mark had asked Jack, stopping and looking at a bunch of random cheesy Christmas presents.

“if I knew, you’d already know, I don’t even know him so I cant really say what he likes” Jack huffed.

“I know, maybe you could come with me in summer break and meet him, aand my mums?” Mark insisted.

“really? You’d really want me to come?” Jack asked, holding up a goofy Christmas sweater and laughing.

“yeah, I'm sure they'd love you” Mark smiled, giving Jack the thumbs up at the sweater.

“do they even?” Jack went to ask but trailed off  
“do they even know I'm gay? Is that what you wanted go ask?” Mark commented

Jack nodded his head nervously, Jack's parents knew, they'd even got the chance to skype with Mark and himself, but Mark hadn't really spoken about his parents.

“yes Jack they know I'm gay, and they know I'm dating you, they sorta, ugh, stalked your social media..” Mark admitted.

“what!” Jack blurted out, he had turned as red as the red sweater he was holding

“I know I'm sorry, but hey they think you're cute, and tall” Mark chimed in, whilst begging Jack to buy the sweater.

“I'm not tall Mark, you’re just smol” Jack laughed, telling Mark he'd buy one if Mark bought one too.

After both agreeing on buying a sweater each, mostly just for the teasing of each other, they decided to head to the tech store and see if they could find something he could use for his online comic.

As they walked out into the town square they found a karaoke stage set up in front of the Christmas tree. It had been set up to help raise funds for sick kids over Christmas.

“you gotta get up and sing, its for a good cause!” Jack beamed, almost begging him.

“I ugh don't know” Mark stuttered.

“come on, how are you gonna sing at the Christmas dance if you don't try here” Jack added

“I don't know if they'll even pick me!” Mark defended

“oh they'd be stupid not to choose you, now come on!” Jack begged, pushing him

“fine, fine” Mark whined.

Mark walked up onto the stage, kicking the bottom of the microphone stand, only just catching it.

Jack stifled laughter off to the side, “ uh m-my names Mark and I'm gonna sing..I'm gonna sing ‘Santa tell me' by Ariana Grande” Mark said into the microphone, cringing at the loud feedback that came out of the speakers.

The music started slow and Mark was really stiff and nervous, he was quiet but he tried to let it take him away, he looked to Jack to find him smiling like a total goof, which just made Mark smile himself and loosen up.

As the song hit its crescendo, almost like magic it started to snow lightly.   
A crowd had gathered and Mark's voice beamed out of him like a bright light, people began to clap along, Mark felt like he could float away.

When the song came to an end the crowd ruptured into applause and Jack hollered out loud “WOOO, THATS MY MAN!”   
Mark climbed down off the stage, his face lit up with so much emotion “that was incredible Mark!” Jack almost screamed “they have to choose you!” he added.

“haha well we will just have to wait for the auditions” Mark smiled.

They laughed and jumped around feeling the snow fall onto their skin.

Once they were content with their purchases they headed down to the cafe Mark worked in to grab some warm hot chocolates.

They were greeted by Mark's manager who had started doting on him like a son. 

“ah, its soo cold” Mark said, rubbing his hands together fast to get whatever warmth he could.  
“gimme yer hands here” Jack said, grabbing his hands and blowing softly into them, warming them up till they no longer felt like ice blocks attached to his hand.

“so do you know what song you'll sing for your audition yet?” Jack asked Mark, as Christina, Mark's manager, put down their hot chocolates in front of them.

“well I think I want to go with Sam Smith's ‘have yourself a merry little Christmas' but I'm not sure” Mark answered.

“that'll be really nice, I think it'd suit you perfectly” Jack added.

They enjoyed their hot chocolate and listened to the cheesy Christmas music over the speakers as they spoke about whatever came to their minds.

The week leading up to the auditions Mark non stop practiced, every time Jack went looking for him he'd find him either in the music room practicing, and when they were booked out he'd find him in the bathroom using the acoustics to his advantages.

One afternoon Jack could even hear him practising in his apartment all the way from his own apartment. Jack grabbed his phone and messaged Mark.

“hey why don't you rest that beautiful voice of yours and take a break with me” he sent

Mark sent back a cute emoji and wrote “I gotta practice, practice makes perfect after all” 

Jack walked over to the window and stuck his head out and yelled out “come on I know you want to come over here and watch a movie with me!”

Mark stuck his head out and replied “of course I do, but I really gotta practice, how else will they choose me!”

Jack rolled his eyes and gave in “fine, but you are gonna stop and come have dinner with me later though, and I'm not taking no for an answer!”

“okay, okay, I promise!” Mark laughed.

When Mark woke the day before the auditions he felt like he could crawl into a coffin and just die, his head pounded, his throat felt on fire and he could barely breath. 

Jack went over to pick Mark up because they both had to head to their classes and were meant to be working on the dance decorations together, it was almost always left to the freshmen to organise that.

When he opened to door and found Mark looking a little like death he ordered him to stay in and recuperate.

“how can I be sick nooow!” Mark whined, blowing his nose into a tissue.

“its probably because you've been overworking yourself with practice” Jack said, handing Mark a hot bowl of soup.

“but I have to sing tomorrow, how am I gonna sing when I sound like this?” Mark wailed.

“don't worry things will work out I know it” Jack tried to reassure him.

Jack spent the rest of the afternoon making decorations with his class, while he made Mark go back to bed and rest.

He stopped into the chemist and found some cold and flu medicine and some other supplies like tissues and eucalyptus rub.

He made Mark have a hot shower and steam himself when he got back from the chemist, then dosed him up, rubbed the eucalyptus into his back and sent him back to bed to sleep it off.

Jack slept on the couch that night to make sure Mark was okay through the night.

It was around 11 when Mark stirred in the morning, he was already late, auditions started at 9.   
When he saw the time on his phone he jumped up out of bed, grabbed a jacket and ran for the door, almost falling flat on his face, if it wasn't for Jack who caught him as he seen him run past.

“oh my god you're so hot, you need to lay down!” Jack said worryingly.

“no, no I'm late, I've got to get to the auditions” Mark pleaded.

“Mark you cant go anywhere like this, you can barely stand up” Jack begged

Mark begun to cry “its okay Mark, there will be next year, you don't have to sing this year” Jack spoke.

“but I really wanted this, I worked so hard” Mark cried.

“I know, trust me I know, but you being healthy is more important, I'm sorry ” Jack warned, pulling Mark over onto the couch.

Mark was upset the whole afternoon, all that practice for nothing, Jack did everything he could to cheer him up, he put on his favourite film, cooked his favourite meal, any thing to try make him be happy.

Mark sat alone for a while when Jack left to run an errand and cried his eyes out, which only made his head hurt more.   
Eventually he fell asleep on the lounge, Jack got back a while later finding him asleep, putting a blanket over him to make sure he stayed warm.

A few days past and Mark could finally breath out of his nose again, he really didn't want to go to school today, he knew they were releasing the results of the auditions today and it pained him, he knew some friends who also auditioned and felt bad if he didn't atleast go see the result’s for them.

Mark dragged Jack along with him to go see the results at lunch time, too upset to be alone at the time.

He looked up at the notice board and tried to find the notice. And there it was, the list of names of performer’s plastered up there.

Only when he looked he had to reread it, because four names down in tiny little letters was his own name ‘Mark Fischbach'.

“what? I don't even understand! How?” Mark stuttered looking at Jack.

“well you know that errand I had to do that day of the auditions?” Jack asked

“yeah what about it” Mark answered

“well I actually went to show them this” Jack held up his phone, and there on the screen was a video of Mark singing at the karaoke stage

“what you videoed it?” Mark exclaimed.

“well yeah, it was the first time you sang in public for me, I wanted to cherish it, and well lucky I did, because it was your audition tape, they loved it!” Jack beamed.

“you showed them it, for me? Oh my god Jack, you're amazing, god I love you soo bloody much!” Mark almost screamed

Jack laughed and was almost tackled by Mark who bear hugged him.

And so Mark was to perform at the Christmas dance


	14. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance was here but the day of was a roller coaster on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since a chapter, I've been busy  
> And I've had trouble sleeping.  
> The chapter after this will be better.  
> Promise!

The day of the Christmas dance had finally arrived and Mark was nervous as hell, he'd practiced almost everyday since the auditions, though Jack had made him take proper rests throughout, he may have been able to help with the auditions but there wasn't much he could do if he got sick for the performance.

The last weeks leading up to the dance Jack and Mark had gone out suit shopping, as neither of them had brought one with them when they moved here.

Jack picked a nice blue suit perfectly matching his blue eyes. The whole time they were trying on suits Jack kept mucking around and saying he felt like James bond, Mark had laughed and said he wished he was as hunky as anyone who'd played James bond. Jack had smacked Mark in the shoulder and they laughed.

Mark picked himself out a nice grey suit with a deep red tie. He had grabbed Jack a red corsage to match, he was going to surprise him with it on the day.

Mark had been pacing the hallway of Jack's apartment all morning, Jack had to practically sit on him just to get him to stop moving.

“will you calm down, yer making me dizzy” Jack complained.

“I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous, what if I freeze? what if I sound terrible?!” Mark whined

“Mark seriously, everything is going to be fine, you are gonna get up on that stage and sing your heart out and make everyone in that auditorium want to drop their panties for you, now please sit down and breath” Jack begged, pulling him over onto the lounge.

Mark smiled, but his heart beat so fast he was sure it would beat out of his chest.

With classes now over thanks to the winter break and the preparation for the Christmas dance, Jack had taken up a few more shifts at the record store so he could get Mark a Christmas present.  
Jack planned on buying it the day of the Christmas dance because it was the only real time they'd have apart. Mark had rehearsals so it just made it easier for him.

Jack had dropped Mark off at the school so he could rehearse with the other members while he went shopping.

He knew exactly what he was going to get him, it wasn't hard to tell what Mark loved, almost every conversation they'd had since getting together was about space, so he knew getting something related to that had to be a sure win and there was one thing in particular that he thought would be perfect.

After picking up Mark's present he decoded to just roam the shopping centre in an attempt to kill time before he had to get ready for the dance.

As he was strolling along he noticed a couple much like him and Mark walking along happily taking in the festivities, when a group of teenagers came charging through, almost knocking one of the men flying, they screamed obscenities and yelled out homophobic slurs.

Jack ran over to help them, yelling for the teenagers to Knick off.

“ugh I told you we shouldn't have come out” one of the men said

“no we have as much right as them to be here” the other argued.

Jack turned to help the man that’d been pushed “ hey are you guys okay?”

“yeah I'm fine, thanks” the smaller man said, leaning himself against a shop window.

“are you sure? I mean I can get security if you want?” Jack offered

The taller male turned and spoke “nah that's okay, they're teenagers, its not going to stop us from coming out together”

“speak for yourself, you didn't almost get knocked down!” the other breathed

“oh calm down, are you really going to let a bunch of teenagers scare you off?” the taller male said, before turning back to Jack after watching the smaller male roll his eyes

“thanks for the help, its refreshing to see people actually stick up for us for once”

“nah don't mention it, its probably because we share the same interests” Jack said, rocking on his feet, letting out a small laugh

“oh a fellow member of the ‘Club’, I'm Caleb by the way and that sook over there is my boyfriend Max” Caleb said, pointing at Max who'd sunk down and sat on the floor.

“hey I'm Jack, how are you so confident about all this?” Jack asked

“what, about being so openly gay?” Caleb asked and Jack nodded

“I'm not confident, I'm just being human, its human to fall in love and its human to want to do things with the one you love, man, woman or whatever you are” Caleb declared

“though I cant say the same for Max, he still pulls away whenever we are around people” Caleb admitted, looking at Max 

“I guess I never really thought about it like that, that's a really great way to see it” Jack said

“you havin trouble being open?” Caleb asked

“not really, I don't know, I mean our friends know and our family does too, but apart from that its not like we parade around, but we have a dance tonight” Jack answered

“well that's a great opportunity then, to try being yourselves in front of a big crowd” Caleb began “you just got to hold onto each other for support, even when things seem hard” he explained.

Jack smiled and felt a little less silly for being nervous “thanks, I appreciate the advice”

“no worries and hey if you ever want to chat or hang out I’d be happy to, we could try a double date?” Caleb suggested

“yeah that'd be great, it'd be nice to have other people to talk to, that, you know, get it” Jack laughed

“yeah I know what you mean, well we better head off we got to get to the theatre before our show starts, here's my number, hopefully Max will be in a better mood next time” Caleb laughed, handing Jack a piece of paper with his number scribbled in it.

Max got up and waved bye to Jack as Caleb walked over to him and the two walked off.

Jack realised just how much time had past talking to Caleb and started to rush out of the shopping centre, he still had to get ready.

When he got back to his apartment he had just enough time to hide the Christmas gift for Mark, before Mark arrived.

They were getting ready together so they could make sure neither of them looked like a dag, it’d been a while since either of them had to wear a suit.

Jack quickly showered first, whilst Mark was making sure they had everything they needed for their outfits to be ready.

Mark was super excited to go tonight, but was still nervous as hell about performing and was a little anal about making sure everything was ready, he'd set up the suits on the bed like you see in wedding prep photos.

Jack giggled as he hopped out of the shower and walked in to see the suits like that “this is probably the most organised I've ever seen you”

“shut up” Mark defended, blushing ever so slightly before heading into the shower himself.

About 20 minutes later and the two were dressed in their suits, Jack helped Mark to do up his tie, and Mark simultaneously was combing Jack's hair back, to stop him from looking like a wild patch of grass floating atop his head.

Once ready they both headed down to the street, ready to hop into Jack's car.  
“just hold on a sec I got to grab something from my apartment” Mark said.

“do you want me to come up?” Jack asked

“nah I’ll just be a second, don't worry” Mark answered, and headed over to his building.

Jack opened the door and turned on the car before leaning on the side of it while he waited for Mark.

Mark had run upstairs to grab the corsage that he had for Jack, he'd almost forgotten all about it because of rehearsals.

Five minutes later and Mark was running towards Jack holding a little red box.  
“look at your hair now” Jack giggled, looking at the mess that was Marks hair “come here let me fix it”

“nah don't worry I’ll fix it later, I've got something for you” Mark said, pulling Jack over to him.

“what is it?” Jack asked. 

“just give me your hand and close your eyes will ya” Mark said, before waving his hand in front of Jack's eyes to make sure they were definitely closed.

He opened the box and pulled out the red corsage and placed it around Jack's wrist, smiling brightly to himself like a child. “okay you can open them now” Mark whispered.

Jack opened his eyes to see a big red flower with ribbon wrapped around his wrist “a corsage? What are we in high school?” Jack laughed

“ yeah yeah shush your face, I've never been able to give anyone one so there, and also there's this” Mark began by joking, then smiling, turning Jack's wrist over to reveal a silver chained bracelet linked into the corsage, with a little engraving, the date they officially started going out.

“what's this for?” Jack said surprised.

“well, its a thankyou gift, you've done so much for me lately and I just wanted to repay you somehow” Mark answered.

“you didn't need to do that Mark, I love you” Jack exclaimed.

“I know, but I wanted to, soo yeah” Mark smiled.

“thankyou, really its gorgeous” Jack said, before pulling Mark in and giving him a kiss.

On the way to the dance Jack couldn't stop laughing at the fact Mark had gotten him a corsage, he felt a little childish, but also very special and he couldn't help but keep admiring the bracelet that Mark had gotten him.

Jack had spoke about how he met Caleb and Max earlier and how they should organize something with them, so Mark could meet them.

It was around 6pm when they arrived to the dance, Jack had jumped out of the car and ran around to Mark's door and opened it for him.  
“what a gentleman you are Jack ” Mark giggled hopping out.

As they got closer to do the door Jack got real nervous.  
“hey are you okay?” Mark asked, noticing how he was shaking slightly.

“yeah, yeah, you know, its just our first real event out together” Jack fretted

“yeah it is, wow, but its fine, I'm not hiding anything, and neither are you right?” Mark reassured him

“no of course not, I don't know I just don't want to be judged” Jack admitted.

“its the 21st century, everyone is judged for everything, no one really cares, if I'm happy and your happy, then who cares what they think” Mark beamed.

Jack half smiled and Mark grabbed his hand, kissing him on the cheek.

Mark led them to the entrance and in they went.

It looked like a winter wonderland, Christmas lights and big trees decorated to the nines everywhere.

After a while Jack began to calm down and enjoy himself, him and Mark joined up with their group and together were taking stupid group photos.

They all jumped around like idiots on the dance floor, letting all stress and worry leave them.

Then came the part of the night when Mark had to perform.  
He'd headed out the back a little while earlier to get ready with the band that was performing with him.  
He was shaking so much someone took the cup of punch that he'd been holding off him to stop him spilling it everywhere.

One of the seniors was nice enough to come sit with him and talk to him about his nerves. It helped somewhat, but Mark still just wanted it over and done with.

And then it was time.  
He headed up onto the stage with the band, took a deep breath and searched for Jack in the crowd. When he found him his worry and doubt disappeared and it was like there was no one else in the room.

The room was silent and he grabbed the mic introducing himself and the band, they were performing ‘please come home for Christmas' by Kelly Clarkson.

Mark gave it his all, he let it take him higher than he'd ever been before. All he could think of was how much he loves Jack and how lucky he was.

Jack watched from below, his friends patting him on the back, hollering Mark's name as the song came to its conclusion.  
But Jack didn't scream or clap he just stood their staring at Mark, he was so proud of this man, he was blown away by how talented he was. 

When Mark came down off the stage, whilst everyone was cheering, all Jack could think about doing was grabbing him and kissing him, and he did. And the hall just erupted into louder cheer. Jack and Mark blushed, giggling when they pulled away, their friends jumping around with joy.

The rest of the night was spent with the joy that Christmas brings, having fun with friends and loved ones. 

Jack had felt stupid for ever being scared of showing his love for him in public and knew he would never be scared to again.


	15. The Magic of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magic of christmas swirled around them, but that may not be the only thing that "swirled" around..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry this chapter is sooo late  
> A few different reasons, well excuses why  
> I had to adult and do alot of adult activities over the weekend, like grocery shopping and bill paying...  
> Its also a longer chapter and a big chapter so i took my time with it.  
> Thaaat and its my first ever smut chapter EVER and i kept putting off writing it because i was nervous about stuffing it up.
> 
> On another note i just want to address something real quick before you proceed.  
> Ive noticed a lot of hate on septiplier writers as of late.and while i think its unfair on those of us, myself included that write it for the creativity and pure imagination, i do understand being angry at those who do try to force septiplier especially smut septiplier down Jack and Mark's throats. I love both of their partners they suit them so much and clearly make them both happier. But that doesnt mean we can't write our little stories. We just keep them within our little community and leave them out of it unless its brotherly love (not incest) or friendship stories.so yeah i just felt the need to discuss that real quick
> 
> Sorry if any of y'all get upset about it

The Christmas break was finally upon us, Jack and Mark had a little less than a week until they could go on actual holidays. 

They had agreed that after the dance they would work double shifts so that they could take a few days off over Christmas, where they could spent together without having any other obligations to worry about.

Jack had been gathering a bunch of things he'd need for Christmas day, since he cooked better than Mark he agreed he would cook the Christmas meal for them, whilst Mark was to grab some movies and various other snacks for the night.

The record store was quiet today, so Jack was able to do some rearranging of the store, that way he didn't have to do it next year. He had put on one of the Christmas records to help with the holiday mood, he walked around the store whistling and humming to the various songs.

Mark had gotten off about 20 minutes before and headed to the record store to pick Jack up, he had grabbed them some takeaway for dinner because it was a late night for the both of them.

When he arrived he slinked into the store quietly, sneaking up behind Jack and screaming “BOO!” making Jack jump into the air, throwing the crate he was holding across the room.

“you scared the shit out of me!” Jack panted “holy shit!” 

Mark was laughing his arse off, bent over in stitches from it “I'm sorry I couldn't resist”

Jack rolled his eyes “oh I know you cant resist this” Jack said presenting himself.

This just made Mark laugh more, before going and picking up the crate Jack had thrown in fear for him.

“when did you get off?” jack asked Mark as he walked back to the front desk.

“oh about 20-30ish minutes ago, I got us some dinner” Mark said, holding up a bag of food.

“perfect, I'm starving, gimme a hand and turn the record player off for me, I'll close the shutters and we can head off” Jack said, reaching below the desk to find a remote for the security shutters.

When they weren't working the two of them had been decorating Jack's apartment with lights and tinsel and a big Christmas tree. 

“looks good” Jack said, walking out of the kitchen with the food Mark had gotten for them on plates.

“I know, I'm an amazing interior designer” Mark threw one of the tinsel ropes around his neck like a scarf.

“come on and sit down and eat with me” Jack said putting their plates on the dining room table.

This routine stayed all the way until Christmas eve when they finally got off from work for the last time for a whole week.

They were going out tonight to play around at the Christmas spectacular show that was happening in town, seeing as Jack would be cooking most of the day tomorrow for Christmas.

They got rugged up in their winter gear as it had been snowing none stop, and the weather forecast expected there to be a heavy downfall of snow tonight leading into Christmas day.

Mark burst out laughing as he watched Jack almost slip down a hill covered in snow “ugh I feel like a giant marshmallow” Jack said, complaining about the big boots and giant coat he had on.

“aww you poor sweet fluffy mallow, do you want to hold my hand so you don't fall?” Mark teased.

“hey I'm neither sweet nor fluffy!” Jack said, grabbing hold of Mark's hand before he slipt again.

“we didn't have to come out tonight Jack, if I knew you hated snow we could have stayed in instead” Mark said keeping Jack stable.

“No I don't hate snow, I mean its just sort of gimmicky , it looks pretty, but so impractical” Jack said, shaking the snow off his beany for what must have been the millionth time.

“hah, Jack its not like hallmark copyrighted snow and sells it like a well written card” Mark laughed, walking down the hill towards the stage that had been set up.

Jack trudged along behind him, trying to keep the wind from hitting his face.

Even though they were freezing, and the wind was starting to pick up more they were having a great night, they grabbed some warm food to nibble on and sat under a blanket together, leaning into each other to keep warm.

They listened to the carols being sung and the different dance routines.  
Jacks heart melted when he watched the little kids to their dance routine

“you big softie, you'd make a great daddy” Mark swooned, watching him almost cry at their cuteness.

Jack had only been half listening when Mark had spoken and looked puzzled and shocked in one “did you just call me daddy?!”

Mark almost spat his food everywhere when Jack asked him this “No! I said you'd make a great one, jeez did I just discover a kink?” 

“What? No!” Jack defended, his face burning red all the way into his ears.

Mark chuckled watching Jack look like a spooked deer “calm down I was only joking”

They nuzzled into each other under the blanket settling in for the start of the Christmas play that came in between the performances.

“Jack? Is that you?” a voice cut through from behind them. Jack whirled around to see Caleb and Max standing there.

“I knew it was you I saw walking this way” Caleb said excitedly

“hey Caleb, fancy seeing you here” Jack said surprised.

“hah yeah, well I'm lucky we are here, had to pretty much drag Max out to come watch it with me” Caleb said pulling Max in under his arm.

“and this must be Mark right?” Caleb asked noticing the tanned man sitting next to Jack.

“yeah, hey Mark you remember me telling you about Caleb and Max, I met them at the shopping centre” Jack said looking to Mark for his reaction

“oh yeah, I remember, hey I'm Mark, its nice to meet you” Mark said finicking with the blanket to get his arm out to shake Caleb’s hand.

“nice to meet you too Mark, what a cute couple you two make ” Caleb said bubbly shaking Mark's hand 

“haha thanks, I guess” Jack said slightly embarrassed.

“do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere is sort of already packed” Caleb asked earnestly 

“nah of course come sit” Jack said, offering Caleb and Max to sit beside him.

Mark watched as Caleb sat down next to Jack, he could tell they seemed to get along well, a little self conscious he moved in closer to Jack.

Jack must have been able to read his mind, because when Mark leant in closer he put an arm around him under the blanket and held Mark's knee with his other hand, making Mark smile.

The four watched the play, chatting about their holiday plans, Max and Caleb were leaving the day after Christmas to go down to see Caleb’s family, Jack and Mark were just spending a couple of days school and work free together.

Mark and Max ended up chatting quite a bit once realising they both had things in common.  
Max was studying to be a biomedical engineer which was Mark's original choices before deciding to go with music.

When the festivities came to an end the four men got up and started to pack away their belongings

“you guys have a great Christmas hey, and we should catch up for new years” Caleb said reaching in and hugging Jack.

“yeah you guys too, and yeah definitely have to organize something” Jack said.

“we could have it at ours I guess” Max said, he'd opened up a lot more throughout the course of the night

“cool, well let us know time and place and we will be there” Mark smiled.

They each went their separate ways, when Mark and Jack got back to Jack's apartment they fell onto the lounge exhausted falling asleep in their snow gear.

When first light hit Mark woke feeling very heavy, one he still had his large coat on, but two Jack had also rolled on top of him, drooling all over his stomach.

“you really are like a child” Mark had though to himself, smiling softly.

The wind outside howled loudly, rustling the blinds where the window was open just a slight letting the room dip below 0°c  
Mark was stuck, if he moved he would wake Jack, if he didn't they would surely get sick in this cold.

With really no other choice he softly shook Jack “babe?” he whispered

“hmmm?” Jack groaned, his eyes barely opening, before rolling side ways off of Mark before falling back to sleep

“well that works” he'd thought climbing up and closing the window, the snow had blanketed everything outside, you could barely see a thing that wasn't completely covered in snow.

He used the time he had to run back to his apartment,  
Well more scooped his way back to his apartment through the snow to get his Christmas present for Jack.

When he got back he put it under the tree at the back so Jack couldn't find it.

Their Christmas day involved Mark singing Christmas carols obnoxiously through the house while Jack bopped along in the kitchen whilst he prepped the Christmas dinner roast.

They had both put on their Christmas sweaters and drank hot chocolate, watching Christmas movies in between.  
They had planned to swap Christmas presents after dinner.

“oh my god that smells amazing!” Mark yelled loudly walking into the kitchen.

“haha, yeah I worked real hard” Jack said bringing plates out to the table.

“need some help?” Mark asked jumping on the spot.

“sure, grab the gravy and peas” Jack said pointing to the kitchen bench as he placed the plates.

Sitting down together they happily enjoyed the warm turkey roast and vegetables that Jack had cooked.

Mark was drinking non alcoholic eggnog to be festive, while Jack drank some with a little bit of ‘Jack Daniels’ mixed in it.

They reminisced about the things they had done since meeting each other, and how far they had come since then.  
It may have only been a few months, but they both felt like they had known each other for years.

As Mark cleared the table Jack giggled and pointed to his face.  
“you've got a bit of Gravy on your face haha” he said rubbing it off and licking his finger stumbling back a little.

“I think you've had enough to drink” Mark giggled helping steady Jack.

“yeah well I think you should kiss me” jack slurred slightly, pulling Mark’s waist against his own.

Mark blushed loudly his breath shaking, his heart racing “ah we..we should clean first so we can relax right” he stuttered pulling back slightly, his heart racing in his chest.

Jack rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed. Whilst Mark washed up Jack said he had to quickly do something.

Now it was time for him to set up his present. Jack grabbed the little pack of fairy lights he had stashed away so Mark couldn’t use them whilst decorating and put them along the banner of the bed turning them on, he turned the heater on so it was nice and warm in the room.  
Jack turned on some music, just softly to play in the background. He grabbed out Mark's present and tied a red bow around the base before turning it on, it was a space room projector, of course you couldn’t tell with the lights on.

Then he had sat and waited for Mark to come looking for him.

“Jack are you okay in there?” Mark knocked, Jack had been gone for a while since he'd washed up.

“yeah I'm alright, come in and close your eyes” Mark heard a voice coming from inside Jack's room.

“uh okay” Mark said opening the door and walking in bumping into Jack's chest of drawers.

“careful! Come over to the bed” Jack said grabbing Mark's hand leading him to the bed.

“okay, now just wait” Jack said before running over and turning the light off.

“what going on?” Mark said nervously.

“your Christmas present” Jack giggled “alright open your eyes”

Mark opened his eyes and was in absolute awe, all around him was stars and planets, the soft music making it more magical, behind Jack on the bed sat twinkly lights giving him a soft glow.

“woah” was all Mark could say.

“so you like it? You said you used to have one, and I know you love space, so I thought this would be good” Jack said bouncy on the bed excitedly.

“I love it! Its perfect” Mark exclaimed looking at Jack, his smile reaching ear to ear.

Jack cheered grabbing Mark and hugging him before his head spun a little from the alcohol and falling back onto the bed.

Mark leant down over his boyfriend smiling, watching the stars reflecting in his eyes. “this light really suits you” Mark breathed

“this angle really suits you ” Jack said seductively, reaching his hand up and placing it on the back of Mark's neck, pulling him down on him.

Marks breath trembling, he leant in closer, his lips softly connecting with Jack's.  
Jacks hand softly gripping the hair on the back of Mark's head. The heat of the room making them breath faster.

Mark lifted slightly, looked into Jack's eyes then kissed him, softly biting his lip, before moving to his cheek, then his neck, leaving behind hot spots along him. When Mark got to Jack's collar bone he reached down and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, throwing it onto the floor.

Mark continued the kiss down Jack's body, each kiss making Jack's body quiver. Jack grabbed Mark as he reached closer to his belly button pulling him back up, kissing him deeply, their tongues dancing together. Jack smiled and Mark sat up pulling his own shirt off throwing it away. 

Jacks hands reached up and felt Mark's chest, the skin was soft and smooth. He reached his hands around Mark's waist, digging his nails into his back as he breathed in Mark's scent. Mark moaned softly as he felt Jack's hands lower grabbing his backside.

This is the furthest they'd gotten since that day in the shower, and it was either the heat of the room or the alcohol in his system, but Jack wasn't going to hold back this time.

Like a force taking over his body he forced Mark back onto the bed, one hand behind his head cradling him the other reaching down and undoing Mark's jeans.

He reached inside, his hand shaking with nerves determined to make Mark completely his.  
He felt Mark's member stiffen in his hand as he stroked it through his briefs. Mark jumping slightly with each tug. Stopping and teasing him for the sounds he had started to make.

A few less than sexy moments later and they both pulled themselves out of their jeans and briefs.

“god you are a work of art” Jack breathed as he lay down onto Mark's body, their sweat sticking them together.

He traced a line with his finger connecting all the sensitive spots on Mark's body. Mark groaned into Jack's shoulder as the Irishman let his hand linger for a while around his groin, working through the motions slowly, each movement bringing Mark closer to the brink.

A surge ran through Mark's body, almost taking possession of him, he grabbed Jack from on top of him and twisted him over so he had Jack on all fours.

“its my turn to drive you crazy” Mark growled the vibration of his voice moving from his own body to Jack's as he said it into his ear.

Mark grabbed Jack's shaft from behind and started to pump it slowly, increasing his speed before stopping each time Jack seemed close.  
It left Jack begging for more, pushing himself back into Mark's pelvic region, he could feel his erection sitting between his cheeks teasing his ass.

“you want it in here?!” Mark asked sliding his finger across his opening.

Jack nodded, whimpering like a puppy begging for a pat. Mark smirked and leant down so that he was close to Jack's body, reaching his hand, two fingers pushing into Jack's mouth.

“get em wet for me” Mark said as Jack sucked on his fingers, “very good” he said pulling them out and placing them gently on the opening. Pushing them in slowly making Jack buck slightly and moan loudly.

Mark stopped for a moment suddenly really aware that this may be Jack's first time just like his own “is.. is this okay?” he asked.

“ye...yeah its...hgnnnnn.. good” Jack barely got out, each little wriggle of Mark's fingers inside him making him twitch.

“okay” Mark said before pushing his fingers in deeper, curling them slightly as they got as far in as possible.

He took his time pushing his fingers in and out at a tantalisingly slow rate. Once Mark was happy with how wide and soft the opening had grown he pulled his fingers out and grabbed his cock, placing it just slightly inside.

“are you ready for this?” Mark asked pushing it in a bit more. 

Jack practically screamed yes, desperate for Mark to fill his body. Jack had never been happier to have his neighbours away on holiday, the sounds he was making aren't exactly the things you'd want your kids hearing over Christmas dinner.

Mark pushed his cock in deeper, penetrating him hard. He started slow, rocking his hips as he pushed in and pulled out. “fuck!” Mark whined, arching his back pushing himself deeper in, making Jack's knees buckle slightly as he hit his prostate.

Jacks body was begging for it, like he needed it to survive, pushing himself hard against Mark, so his cock was all the way in.

Jacks own member throbbed between his legs with each thrust, he leant down and bite his pillow to hide his face grabbing his cock, stroking it vigorously along with Mark's thrusts.  
He could feel himself getting closer to climax, his body ready to let it all come out.

“ugh.. hgnn i.. I'm close” Jack chocked out. Mark smirked leaning and kissing Jack’s back, quickening his thrusts, his own body ready to push over the edge.

Jack moaned loudly calling out Mark's name, this sent Mark right over and released all inside of him.  
Each throb of his cock making Jack cry out until he felt himself cum all over the sheets beneath him.

When the wave had finished they collapsed onto the bed missing the mess they had made.  
Their breaths pushing out of their chests at a fast rate.

“merry Christmas!” Mark breathed.

Jack chuckled “yeah merry Christmas ”.

The two lay there for a while, revelling in the pleasure that lingered in their bodies.

Once Mark could breath steadily again he remembered Jack's present sitting under the tree still. He jumped up off the bed startling Jack, grabbing the closest boxers he could find, which happened to be Jack's.  
“hah they suit you” Jack said propping himself up on his elbows “where you goin?”

“I'm just grabbing something” Mark said before running into what felt like an ice room now, lounge room, and grabbing the present and running back in to the warm bedroom that smelt of sex.

“here open it!” Mark said excitedly handing Jack the present.

Jack sat up, wincing slightly as he sat flat on his arse. He opened the box and inside was tickets to go see one of Jack's favourite bands “Holy fuck, really, are these real!” Jack squealed.

“you bet” Mark giggled before being tackled by Jack.  
This was definitely the best, first Christmas together Jack thought.

They cuddled for a while, slowly dozing off in each others arms.

They could clean up tomorrow


	16. Spring break- part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy greetings and a belly full. A great arrival and beginning to spring break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is late been busy  
> This chapter will be sort of split into a few chapter's to really go over everything  
> Will probably reach the final climax in a few chapter's though.  
> Ready to move onto another story on my mind haha  
> Don't wprry i wont rush this i want it a clean end that fits well

Spring break   
Since Christmas night Jack and Mark had been closer than ever before. They were rarely apart. Deciding to stay in the same apartment.

It had been a big decision, but after the Christmas break they felt it was just the right next step. Jack had done it in a cute way by giving him a key that was attached to mistletoe. So when Mark looked up to see it he found the key.

So over the start of spring break they helped move the furniture over from Mark's apartment that they'd need, and sold everything else and put the money away into Mark's savings account.

But now it was time for Mark to go back to see his family. He'd been trying hard to get Jack to come back with him, and Jack really wanted to but he was worried about making rent if one of them wasn't working.

Mark had finally convinced him that he would use the money from his furniture to pay for rent whilst they were away seeing as Jack would be doing most of the cooking as they lived together now.

Mark had been bouncing around the apartment like a little kid, super excited to both go see his family, but to take Jack to finally meet them.

Jack on the other hand was like jelly, he could barely keep himself standing, he was so nervous, its not like it was his first time meeting a partners parents, but none had ever been as serious as Mark was.

When it was time to go down stairs to hop in their taxi to catch their plane, Jack almost threw up. Mark had to grab the closest bucket like object for Jack before he threw up on the floor.

“jeez Jack, are you okay?!” Mark said sitting next to Jack, his arm placed on his back whilst he held the empty vase in front of Jack.

Jack grabbed the vase off of him, he had turned a cement grey, “I'm soo sorry, I’ll be fine, I just need a moment”

“nah your fine, take your time I'll just tell the taxi to wait, I promise Jack everything is going to be fine” Mark said slowly rubbing his hand up and down Jack's back, trying to help calm him.

“I know, I don't even know why I am so nervous” Jack said his hands sweating around the vase.

“look we are gonna go meet my family, they are going to love you and we are going to have a great time” Mark reassured.

Once Jack had finally calmed down they headed off to the airport.

The flight over was fairly normal, a bit of turbulence, but nothing major.

And then they were here. The place where Mark grew up, to an extent. walking through the front door felt so familiar, like he had never left, not much had changed.

Mark walked through to find his brother sitting on the lounge, it had been so long since he'd seen him and Mark practically jumped over the lounge to get to him.

“Oh man Tom, its been soo long!” Mark said wrapping his arms around his older brother.

Jack stood in the archway between the front entry and lounge room, holding his bag as he rocked nervously.

As Mark and Tom chatted idly about things they had done since they last seen each other Mark's step mother came into the room

“look at you, you are soo tall! And skinny, you need to eat more” she said as she grabbed Jack around the waist and squeezed hard.

“Mark aren't you feeding him anything?” she jokingly snapped at Mark who turned to see a bright faced Jack standing there with his step mothers arm linked in his.

“mom he eats, don't worry, he's the one who cooks anyway” Mark reassured her.

“well you need more, come I'll make you something” she said starting to pull Jack into the kitchen.

Jack tried to protest but his voice fell on deafened ears and stifled laughter coming from Mark.

Jack sat awkwardly at the breakfast bar as she made Jack a plate of different leftovers.

Asking here and there whether he liked something, or commenting on him needing more meat in his diet.

Jack too shy to protest at all just went along with it all nodding in agreement to whatever she asked.

Mark and Tom eventually made there way into the kitchen also to join them.

“okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll catch up with the web comic” Mark had said walking into the kitchen

Tom shook his head slightly following behind him, a giant smirk plastered across his face.

“so what's the plan of events?” Mark asked, stealing a piece of biscuit from Jack's plate.

Jack sat patiently, picking at the plate of food in front of him so as not to seem rude, even though he wasn't hungry.

“well we've got a barbeque tomorrow, and the day after we are meant to go down to the national park with your cousins” Mark's step mom replied.

After an afternoon of casual chatting, talking about how everything’s been going Mark and Jack retired to the guest bedroom, tired after the travel.

“ugh I'm soo full” Mark said diving onto the bed.

“you're full? I wasn't even hungry to begin with” Jack whined.

“but you're too skinny” Mark mocked, chuckling on the bed as Jack threw his leather jacket at him.

“shuddup, I am fat enough” Jack grumbled, pouting as he sat at the edge of the bed.

Mark squirmed over and sat behind him, draping his arms over his shoulders as he placed gentle kisses along the side if his neck. “naww, you're perfect Jacky, don't worry”

Jack smiled and sighed slightly before leaning his head so his was facing Mark's face, kissing him gently.

“come on and hop into bed with me” Mark said bouncing behind him.

“yeah alright” Jack said turning and climbing up onto the bed and laying on Mark's chest.

They lay for a while in silence with nothing but their breathing disturbing the room.

Jacks head leant against Mark's chest his heart beating steadily beneath his ear, like a sweet lullaby, that and Mark softly playing with his hair slowly lulled Jack into a deep sleep.

Mark stopped playing with Jack's hair when he noticed he'd fallen asleep and heard a knock at the door.

Mark quietly answered for whoever was at the door to come in.  
It was his brother Tom, Mark motioned for Tom to be quiet, and Tom smiled when he noticed his brothers partner asleep on him.

“dinner will be ready in half an hour, I'll come get you guys then, enjoy your shnuugglles” Tom said teasing, Mark went red in the face and pelted a pillow across the room at Tom narrowly missing him as he closed the door and left.

Mark sighed and checked to make sure he hadn't woken Jack with his sudden jerking, confident Jack was still deep asleep he resumed playing with his hair. Watching his body rise and fall with each breath.

‘indeed what a perfect man' Mark had thought looking at Jack's sleeping face.


	17. Peaceful Air and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family, Fun, Fears.  
>  what a combo to mix on this lovely spring day.  
> Jack knows a fear Mark has, but Mark doesn't know this.  
> Today the truth comes out.  
> Homesick Jack amd nervous Mark have a BBQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute little family gathering chapter for some wholesome family bonding   
> I apologize it has taken me a while to update  
> Christmas is a busy time in my household. Sad and glad its past haha.  
> Hope you enjoy

The day after they arrived Jack, Mark and his family were headed out to their family BBQ at a little park.

Jack was both excited and nervous about meeting all of his extended family. At least one half of it.

He didn't see his family as often as he'd liked when he was in Ireland and now living in the states he never saw them. He did his best to skype them as often as possible. But he missed the feeling of being surrounded by families.

-  
Mark had been bouncing off the walls this morning when they woke, jumping around on the bed waking Jack up, who had fallen asleep real late after his late nap before dinner last night.  
He was so excited to see everyone today and was to impatient to wait for Jack to wake up.

He had been singing in the shower and stuffing his face with food out of need to do something to waste the time.

His step mum had smacked his hand when he'd gone to grab another muffin off of the tray she'd made for the BBQ today  
“stop, you've had enough they are for the BBQ!”  
-

Finally arriving at the park Mark all but hopped out of the car, almost forgetting to take his seat belt off, luckily Jack had been quick and undid Mark's first before he did his own.

Mark rushed off down the hill to meet up with his cousins who had already arrived and began roughing it up, wrestling and bear hugging everyone.

Jack on the other hand hopped out slowly and helped Mark's step mum grab some of the supplies and food she'd made and walked it down the hill. 

Carefully balancing the tray of muffins on top of a box of cutlery and accessories . When he reached the bottom he saw an array of people setting up tables and chairs under a large oak tree that sat by a water front.

Jack smiled fondly as he watched Mark jump around and greet each and everyone of his family members with just as much energy as the last. 

He placed the items on the table that Mark's step mum had gestured him to put them on and then went and stood with Tom, the only other person he knew and waited for whatever was to come next.

Once Mark had happily jumped around greeting everyone he ran over and grabbed Jack's hand dragging him along. He introduced him to his aunts, uncles and cousins, proudly announcing that he was his boyfriend to everyone.   
Jack was welcomed with open arms. Hugs and handshakes here and there.

He slowly was able to relax and feel comfortable. Some of Mark's cousins actually had things in common with him and was able to chat idly with them about various things.

Everyone sat down and enjoyed a large family lunch, the sound of laughter and chatter floating through the air, Jack stopped to take it in. It felt good to be surrounded by family, even if it technically wasn't his own. He felt honoured to be apart of this and to be welcomed so happily as if he was one of their own.

When the majority of the eating was done all the youngsters and younger adults decided to go take a dip in the water, they could climb up the small cliff side just around the other side to jump into the water. 

The older adults sat back and spoke about different changes in the world around them and about their families.

Marks cousin had been begging for Mark and Jack to join them in their swim, almost dragging Mark over to the water. But Mark was terrified to go in. He liked swimming, but he preferred pools, not knowing what was at the bottom of the waterhole left him trembling.

Jack the good partner he is remembered that Mark had told him, whilst drunk mind you, that he was scared of deep water and decided to intervene

“uh actually Mark was going to show me around the park, we will come join you all later if that's okay” he said grabbing Mark's hand pulling him to his side.

The look Mark had given Jack said it all, about how grateful he was for Jack saying that.  
Reluctantly Mark's cousin agreed and lets them wander off.  
Jack begins walking towards the bike track that looped through the park pulling Mark along.

“so, ugh.. how come you didn't want to go for a swim?” Mark asked hoping that Jack hadn't noticed the terror in his eyes when his cousin asked him to swim.

Jack looked over to Mark, trying not to make it obvious he knew mark was scared and made up an excuse  
“oh I just didn’t really feel like it, thought some peace and quiet together would be nice”

Jack smiled, his eyes softly creasing at the sides as he looked at Mark who seemed to sigh of relief.

“oh okay, no worries, so I guess I should give you the tour then” Mark said taking the lead and walking Jack along the track.

The sun was in just the right place. Providing a soft glow above the trees so it seemed like the light was dancing in magical patterns against the ground through the leafs. The wind blowing calmly and cool through the trees, the smell of the flowers and ferns filling their noses.

They didn't speak much as they walked, they just let their surroundings soak in. The sound of birds making it very peaceful

The decided to stop and settled onto a little hilly area covered in grass under a tree.

“so are you having fun?” Mark asked looking up at Jack who was sat up beside him, leaning back on his hands.

“yeah, this is real nice Mark, thank you” Jack said softly, taking a deep breath.

“thanks for what?” Mark asked puzzled

“thanks for letting me be apart of this, to be honest I have been feeling a little homesick, it feels like forever since I seen my family, and it felt good being, I don't know, apart of yours I guess” Jack shyly mumbled, a little embarrassed to admit.

“you don't need to thank me Jack, you are my family, so you are theirs too” Mark said without hesitation, making Jack's face blush. 

“and I guess if we are being honest, I am terrified of deep water” Mark added, rubbing the back of his neck trying to hide his own face as he blushed also.

Jack let out a small laugh, not in a ‘I'm laughing at you' sort of way, but in an endearing ‘I think you're absolutely adorable' sort of way.

“well then you should know that I uh.. I already know you are scared of that” Jack admitted, now sitting up and resting his hands between his legs.

Mark also sat up, shocked that Jack knew  
“h..how did you know?” Mark fretted, staring at Jack as he waited for an answer.

“well..” Jack started not really sure how to explain it.

“well?” Mark pursued Jack for more.

“well remember that night quite a few months ago, when you got really drunk at that bar and I had to come pick you up?” Jack began his hands fumbling with themselves.

“yeah..” Mark hesitated, starting to gather what had happened.

“yeah well, you had said my eyes were like pools and that you wanted to swim in them” Jack's heart was fluttering fast in his chest and felt his face grow warm as he had to admit what Mark had drunkenly admitted to him many nights ago. “and well then you told me you couldn't because you had that fear” he finished.

Marks mouth hung open, less embarrassed about admitting his fear to Jack than to saying that kind of thing to Jack in the first place.

“are you serious? I said that and you didn't tell me?” Mark stammered nervously

“well you made me promise not to say anything, and I gathered right minded you would want to tell me in your own time properly” Jack explained hoping that Mark wasn't too taken aback by this.

Mark took a moment to process it all, at first he was really upset and embarrassed at himself for getting himself into this mess. But also very thankful that Jack not only looked out for him knowing he was scared, but also kept it to himself so that Mark could be open when he felt he was ready.

Jack who had been sitting in silence waiting for Mark to say something started to shake a little from nerves. Should he have kept it to himself, or had he done the right thing by being honest.

He wasn't sure what he was to expect, but what happened next was not anywhere near what was on his mind.

He felt soft lips touch his and a warm hand holding his cheek as Mark kissed him passionately.

Mark leant Jack down onto the ground, still kissing him, making it his goal to show him how much he loved him, even if it had to be pg-13, it could develop more later if the opportunity arose.

When he pulled back Mark looked down into Jack's swirling blue eyes as he breathed in, his lips red from where they'd been touching.

“what was that for?” Jack giggled, his arm resting on Mark's bicep

“that's a thanks, for being honest with me, but for also keeping me safe and not thinking my fear was stupid” Mark admitted.

“anything for you” Jack said, his head tilting to the side placing a final kiss on his lips before he heard them being catcalled and whistled at by Mark's cousins.

Embarrassed the two hopped up and headed back over to the party , happy to have gone for the walk instead.


End file.
